Jack Twist's Legacy
by orene treke
Summary: Jack Twist had bought his parents ranch in Wyoming. After his death his son Bobby finds the ranch has been left half to him and half to Ennis Del Mar. Who is this man and can Bobby convince him to be his partner. some slash between OCs.


JACK TWIST'S LEGACY

Plot Summary: Set after the end of movie. Bobby Twist learns that his father Jack Twist had bought his parents ranch at Lightning Flat, Wyoming. Jack's will leaves the ranch half to Bobby and half to Ennis Del Mar. Who is this old friend of his daddy's and can Bobby persuade him be his partner at the ranch.

Some mild slash between original Characters.

Author's Note: I am a Kiwi writing this in New Zealand so I hope that my settings for the story are believable. I wish to sincerely thank the good people at Google Earth as that has been an invaluable research tool for finding out where everything is in Wyoming.

Disclaimer:Render unto Annie Proulx that which is Annie Proulx's. In other words, I do not own the world of Brokeback Mountain as created by Annie. Only the characters I have added myself.

CHAPTER 1

The early spring sun continued to climb in the endless, blue, eastern sky  
as the big, double cab, pickup truck rumbled northward out of Texas.

It was one of those cloudless bright days which made a man understand why these were named the "Big Sky States" The endless plains and rolling low hills stretching on forever, leaving the beholder feeling very very small.

All the limitless grandeur of the landscape was lost, however, on the driver of the pickup as he conned the big truck, or "The mothership", as he thought of it, ever northwards out of his home state.

Bobby Twists expressive face was a contrasting landscape itself, worthy of study by those observers who try to capture a persons soul on canvass.

The big lively blue eyes, so like his fathers he was always hearing, would shine then darken as feelings of sadness, confusion and anger swept across his face. His usually smiling mouth pulling down at the corners then hardening into an angry line. For at barely eighteen years of age, Bobby was having to deal with the greatest upheaval of his young life, which, when he tried to give it some kind of perspective, seemed to be on a scale to more than match the ridiculous size of the pick up truck he was driving.

Not that he didn't like the truck. Actually he loved it! It was just that when he looked at it, objectively, from another person's perspective he had to admit that the matching was a little incongruous when surely a smaller, sleeker, perhaps more of a muscle car would have been more the style of an eighteen year old.

But not for Bobby. The truck had belonged to Jack Twist. His Daddy.

The thought of his father caused another change in the landscape of his features, one hand running through his blond hair as though he needed to keep that hand on his head to contain the seething cauldron of his mind. For it was the sudden and untimely death of his father which had started Bobby's emotional turmoil and propelled him and 'The Mother ship' northwards out of Texas towards the state of Wyoming.

It wasn't the fact of his daddies death that had set Bobby on this road. It was all the revelations and family conflicts which erupted afterwards, as if Jack's presence had been an insulator that kept all these volatile and disparate people and histories apart. Jack's death had removed this protection and those people and histories were left exposed to each other and like the magnesium and water in Bobby's favorite chemistry experiment, they met, reacted and flashed into a flaring blaze, leaving a very confused and frightened Bobby Twist wondering what the hell had just happened.

Bobby's hand tightened on the steering wheel, his muscular arms flexing, as another wave of anger

rippled through his frame. His long legs tensed, causing the pickup to surge forwards with a throaty growl from the exhaust as the big V8 engine reacted to the involuntary movement of his foot.

"Shit! I've gotta relax before I get myself a ticket" Bobby thought to himself.

He let the speed drop back to a more sedate level, very aware that he was towing a horse float with two, now probably very frightened horses on board.

It's just that every time he thought about it all he started getting mad all over again.

The official cause of his daddies death was that a tire had exploded in his face while he pumped it up 'somewhere' out on a back road. The rim shattered his face. By the time he was found he had drowned in his own blood. A sudden and tragic way to die , more than enough to send Bobby into a tail spin.

It was his Grand-daddy, LD Newsome's reaction which really kicked things off. His self satisfied smirk was insufferable. He just seemed way too pleased that Jack Twist was finally out of his family's life and he strutted around for all the world like the "stud duck" that he always claims to be. At least that was before Jack put him, no, nailed him, in his place at that Thanks Giving Dinner, back when Bobby was no more than 10 years old.

Bobby had always loved his Daddy, but from that moment onwards that love was reinforced with a new respect, even hero worship. For up until then Bobby had watched as the old 'blow hard' had run roughshod over everybody around him. Even the quiet smirk on his Mama, Lureen's face told him that she felt the same way. So now old LD thought he could start throwing his weight around again. Not that Bobby didn't love his Granddaddy too. He just wished he could have liked him better!

Then Bobby had started hearing rumors about his Daddies death.

Kids coming up to him at school taunting him, saying his Daddy was beaten up because he was a goddamn faggot. Bobby had already been placed on report for punching the face of one guy who just wouldn't stop going on about it.

It was when Bobby was on his way through the Newsome Sales Yard to talk to his Mama about it, that things came to a head with his Granddaddy.

He overheard LD bragging to some of his drinking buddies, "that bloody Rodeo" was finally out of his way and he felt like buying those "hoods who did for him" a round of drinks!

Next thing Bobby knew, he was standing over his granddaddy with bleeding knuckles, shouting, that the old bastard was a goddamn liar.

LD stared 'bug eyed' around a broken nose at the enraged expression on his grandson's normally laughing face.

Bobby gave LD one last venomous glare before storming off to find Lureen.

Lureen, hearing the yelling from her office, had rushed from behind her desk meeting Bobby at the door. His blond hair, so like hers, those eyes, so like Jack's, but now so angry, brimming with tears that ran down his cheeks.

His whole frame was shaking with anger and grief. His hand was swollen and bloody. He was trying to force words out around the fury and confusion which were fighting in his chest cavity.

"What happened to Daddy?!" It finally erupted from him like an unblocked drain.

"Don't lie to me ... Tell me the truth" His nearly adult self warring with the child he had so recently left behind, unable to comprehend that he might have been lied to by those who were rocks, his foundations for his life.

LD would lie to him. But not his Mama and his Daddy!

Lureen stared at him, not knowing how to answer.

Unable to meet his eyes. Unable to give him an answer she was not really sure of herself.

Sure she had had her suspicions about all those trips away to Wyoming with his old "fishin buddy", Ennis Delmar, but Lureen had just kept her head down and worried about the business as usual.

Even when she started hearing rumors about Jack and Randall, the penny should have dropped.

Lashawn, Randall's annoying wife, with her nonstop talking, was often blabbing about Jack and Randall spending so much time together at some cabin belonging to Randall's boss ... that should have tipped her off ... surely!

Perhaps if she had spent more time thinking about her marriage instead of selling farm machinery, she might have been able to give her son an answer. She just felt helpless before Bobby's grief and anger. She was not even able to lift her hands to offer him some form of comfort.

Then LD had denied her even the chance to do that. Thundering in like the stud bull he believed he was, his face covered in blood, his bombastic nose knocked out of shape, his eyes screwed up with fury, he grabbed Bobby by the shoulder, yanking the boy round to face him.

"Yes your father was a bloody faggot!" he bellowed into Bobby's face.

"... him and that bloody Randall!"

LD was shaking Bobby violently by the shoulder, Lureen stood by like a stunned yearling steer, trying to take in what was happening before her eyes.

"I had enough lip from that goddamn useless "Rodeo" and I'm sure as hell not putting up with any from you".

LD was now purple in what was left of his face.

He pulled his free hand back to strike his grandson's face. Lureen finally reacted!

"DADDY!!" her voice cracked through the air, stopping LD in his tacks.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Her voice had gone like cold steel.

Bobby broke the tableau when with a strangled sob. he wrenched himself from LD's grasp and ran from the room, leaving his mother and granddaddy glaring at each other.

Chapter 2

Bobby rolled his shoulders and tried to ease the tension that the memories had built up in him. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and flexed it looking at his knuckles, which had by know healed. He still fancied he could feel the pain from when he had punched LD's face. He smiled grimly at the memory. He knew he shouldn't feel so gosh darned pleased about having broken his granddaddy's nose, but nobody talks about his Daddy like that and expects to get away with it.

Bobby rolled down the window some more and let the wind blow over his face, helping to relieve some more tension and maybe lower his temperature as well.

After his fight with LD, Bobby shut himself away from the world. Staying away from school. Pointedly ignoring his granddaddy and trying not to see the worry and fear in his mother's eyes, He withdrew into a dark hole of depression filled with doubt, fear and confusion.

He'd got over his anger with his parents. He really couldn't stay angry with them. His mother evidently didn't have a clue, whether from plain blindness or complete denial, it didn't matter. She really couldn't tell him anything.

They had had one very awkward talk about it. Bobby knew who Randall was, hell, he even quite liked the guy!

Randall had disappeared from the area right after Jack's death, which seemed to give some credence to that rumor.

Lureen also talked about an 'Ennis Del Mar up in Wyoming', that Daddy had spent a lot of time with. She had looked hard at Bobby after this and asked slowly but firmly,

"Bobby. You don't hate your Daddy because of this do you?"

Bobby had looked back in her eyes for a long time before answering.

"No Mama. Of course I don't hate him! Not one little bit!".

No he didn't. It didn't matter how he looked at it, there was no way he hated his Daddy.

"I just miss him even more than ever. There was so much now I want to know, but I guess I will never know the answers. I don't even hate him for never telling me about it. It was so obvious why he didn't."

He looked at Lureen like the little boy he had been not so long ago.

"I just can't stand the thought of anybody else hating him!"

Bobby never thought to hear the name Ennis Del Mar again. Least of all not at the reading of Jack's will.

Bobby, Lureen and her parents sat together at the lawyers office, surrounded by mahogany paneling, The lawyer nervously cleared his throat, obviously very aware of the tension in the room. Bobby and LD stonily ignored each other aside from a few contemptuous sideways looks from Bobby.

There was a big surprise for everybody in that will!

Only Lureen had known that Jack had bought his parents farm up in Lightning Flat, Wyoming, getting in before the banks took it off them.

Bobby was not overly familiar with his paternal grandparents. He had only met them on the one occasion he traveled to Wyoming to visit with his Daddy.

Lureen had never even met them. They had certainly never traveled to Texas to visit.

Bobby liked Jack's Daddy even less than he liked LD. The man seemed a cold fish. Bitter and angry about God knew what.

His grandmother was a little mouse of a woman, doing her best to not offend anybody, least of all her husband.

How Jack had ever managed to come out of that home, the loving, caring fun loving guy that he had been, completely baffled Bobby. He could just be thankful that he himself hadn't had to grow up in that cold angry environment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby saw his Granddaddy's eyes light up at the mention of more land in the family. He went from shocked to furious when the will stated that the Ranch had been left, not to Lureen, as her daddy expected, but half to Bobby and half to Ennis Del Mar!

Bobby was barely aware of LD's furious outburst as he tried to assimilate this piece of news which banged around in Bobby's head like one of his Daddy's rodeo bulls.

"That's bloody ridiculous! There's no way I'm allowing this! That bloody farm belongs to my family!! I'll contest the will..."

"Daddy!! Shut the hell up!!". The steely cutting snap, which Bobby had come to think of as "Mama's new angry voice", cracked across the room, silencing her father.

"That farm belongs to Jack's family, not yours!"

LD furiously glared at her across the office. Bobby half expected Lureen to burst into flames under the intensity of that look.

Who was this Ennis Del Mar. How did someone you never even met suddenly figure so large in your life.

Bobby hardly heard the rest of the reading which left everything else of his Daddy's to him, including the 'mothership', his horses, some money and investments.

Lureen explained afterwards that they had agreed to do it this way as she would be more than provided for when LD finally tipped over.

Bobby was starting to wonder if the old bastard was going to stay alive now just to spite them!

Of course that wasn't the last they were to hear about it from LD Newsome!

He ranted and raved around the yard, sending salesmen and customers running for cover. He got Lureen so angry she banned him from the yard, which only made him ten times angrier.

He started turning up at Lureen and Bobby's house, to harangue them.

He would either follow them around the house shouting and making threats, or, when they continued to ignore him, would sit sulking in the living room, watching football on the TV, as loud as it would go, driving them out of the house completely.

When notices of court actions being filed started arriving, Lureen cussed, using words that shocked Bobby until he remembered how she had spent so much time on the rodeo circuit as a girl.

She stormed out of the house to see her lawyers, assuring Bobby that LD would be stopped and told, on no uncertain terms, that this would have to stop!

If Bobby had been unsure what to do, this sure made up his mind for him!

He took the 'mothership' and drove out to the country to a stream where Jack used to take him fishing. Sitting in the dappled shade, he calmly thought through the opportunities that Jack's legacy had opened up for him.

Who was this Ennis Del Mar?

Could Bobby possibly co-own a ranch with him?

Well there was only one way to find out! And maybe he would get some answers to the questions his daddy's death left unanswered.

When he went to Lureen with his decision, she looked at him for a long moment weighing up what she saw before her.

She took in the determined young man in his "cowboy duds". His eyes finally calm again, after so many weeks , now showing a quiet resolve to do what he thought was right.

She reached out to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. Giving him her blessing.

If she was going to be really honest about it, she was more concerned that Childress, Texas, was no longer big enough for both Bobby Twist and LD Newsome.

Another death in the family was the last thing she needed right now!

So here he was, at the wheel of the 'mothership' with a horse float following along behind, heading for Wyoming to a farm he had only ever seen once, which he owned in partnership with a man he he had never met, who may or may not have been something more than just a 'fishin buddy' to his Daddy.

For just one brief moment, his whole insides gave a lurch followed by a sickening, sinking feeling.

Bobby took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and tightened his grip on the wheel. His whole being seemed to lift off the seat, the change showing on his face, the scowl of the last few hours being replaced by a much more Bobby like smile which seemed to light up the countryside for miles around.

LD, his tormentors at school ... none of it mattered anymore.

His life opened up before him like the endless horizon he was driving towards.

CHAPTER 3

Ennis Delmar parked his battered pick up truck outside his equally beat up trailer home.

He turned off the ignition and the engine died with a wheezing rattle. Ennis sat back with a sigh and took in his home. Well it didn't take long. His whole world was contained in an aluminum box less than 30 feet long.

He shook his head, wondering how on earth did he end up here with so little after a life of damn hard work and sacrifice! Yeah, of course he knew why.

A lifetime of denying himself any kind of life because he wouldn't allow himself the one he could have had with Jack. That real sweet life Jack was always talking about.

Could Jack have been right after all? Could Ennis have had it wrong all those years. Well it was too late now.

If you can't fix it, you gotta stand it!

With another sigh, Ennis hauled himself out of his truck and ambled over to his trailer. Long years on horse back were revealed in his walk. Long years? Hell he was only just 40, but sometimes he just felt so much older. Well, worn out anyway.

He swung himself up into his trailer, tossing his keys onto the tiny Formica topped table and rattled around in the kitchenette looking for the makings of at least a coffee. Mug in hand Ennis ambled to the other end of his home, pulling open the closet for his daily home coming ritual. He reached out and touched the crumpled postcard of Brokeback Mountain, then picked up the sleeves of two shirts, hung one inside the other. The sleeve of one stained with blood. A memory from 20 years ago when Jack Twist first came into his life. A long summer spent together herding sheep up on Brokeback Mountain. A summer which would change his life forever.

He went up Brokeback, engaged to be married to Alma and came back down in love with Jack Twist!

How does that happen to a man! God knows he tried to forget about Jack and make things work with Alma, but Jack was like...Hell, even if Ennis was a man of many words, he still wouldn't be able to describe the whole Jack situation.

But now Jack was dead. Gone forever. Finally, physically gone from Ennis' life and damned if he didn't seem to be more present in his life than ever.

Ennis lifted the shirts to his face as was his habit, to inhale that faint trace of Jack that still lingered about the old fabric. That scent of sweat and fresh cut hay. Probably just his imagination after all these years, but like the man himself, more real than ever.

So engrossed was he in his memories that he barely heard the scrunch of tires on the gravel in the parking lot and the low growl of an engine.

The sound of horses kicking around in a horse float brought back memories of meeting up with Jack in the mountains for their stolen weekends together. Those brief but beautiful times that they were able to find for themselves, instead of living the life that Jack had believed could have been so sweet. The life that Ennis had been so afraid could get them both killed.

He heard a car door open and then close, the crunch of boots on gravel and then nothing. Probably someone for one of the other trailers.

Ennis lifted his face from the shirts and let them fall. All he could hear from outside was a faint scuffing of boots on gravel along with the occasional thump of horses hooves.

He moved to the open door of the trailer. .

God damned if that wasn't Jack Twists truck. And leaning against the drivers door, a denim clad cowboy, with his head down, hiding his face behind the broad brim of his hat.

Ennis was immediately taken back to another parking area. Outside Aguirre's office trailer, some twenty years ago.

A denim clad cowboy, leaning just the same way against a beat up old GMC pickup.

Ennis stumbled forward a couple of paces, whispering Jack's name.

This can't be Jack! ... Jack is dead!

The cowboy looked up from under his hat brim. His startling blue eyes sweeping up to look at Ennis, causing Ennis' innards to squeeze even tighter, his hands were now shaking. Those eyes, so like Jack's, looking at Ennis tentatively. Guardedly. Ennis took another shaky step forward, his hand coming up as if to reach out, to touch this apparition, to see if he was really real.

The apparition stood up away from the truck, removing his hat. The world suddenly snapped back into focus around Ennis and he became aware that he had been holding his breath. He let it out, gasping in another as he tried to calm himself, Those were Jack's eyes, but he never had blond hair like that.

Their eyes met and Ennis felt that this boy might have him at a disadvantage. He seemed know who Ennis was, but Ennis had no idea who this kid might be.

"Ennis Del Mar?".

The question came out tentatively, with a Texan drawl that fair tugged at Ennis' heart strings. A faint glimmer of realization began to grow at the back of Ennis' mind.

The boy took a step forward, his boots scraping on the gravel, then nervously asked again.

"Ennis Del Mar? A...are you Ennis Delmar?".

Ennis finally managed to nod in reply, and then found enough breath to mutter..

"Yeah. I'm Ennis Delmar". He took in those achingly familiar features, the muscular cowboy frame, so like a ghost from his past.

"Wh...wh...I mean, you..."

The boy looked as though he was trying to make his mind up about something, searching Ennis' face. Looking for some sort of sign, an acknowledgment, something that would break through this awkwardness. It was like a gulf they both needed to cross. He seemed to focus on Ennis' eyes seeing in them the pain, even longing that seemed to keep the man mute.

He took another step closer to Ennis then nervously started to speak.

"Ummm. You probably don't know me, but, aaah, ummm, I'm Bobby Twist. Ummm ... Jack Twist's son"

Once again Ennis found himself having to remind himself to breath. Gazing at this boy before him who he had heard so much about but never ever expected to meet.

The tentative smile on the boys face began to waver, making Ennis give himself a mental kick up the butt. Come on Delmar, you're starting to spook the kid!

Taking a deep steadying breath, Ennis stepped up to Bobby and took his hand.

"Bobby Twist! I Should a known. You look so like him! I mean..."

Ennis took Bobby by the shoulders and looked good and hard at Bobby who was looking good and hard back at Ennis. Ennis saw something in Bobby's eyes that brought back to Ennis the fact that this boy had just lost his father in a most tragic way. Normally Ennis would be completely at a loss for what to do in a situation like this. But this was Jack's son. His flesh and blood. Ennis for once followed his heart and pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry about your Daddy".

At first Bobby resisted the hug, his body stiffened as felt Ennis arms go around him. But then there was something about the presence of this man, something that made Bobby think of his Daddy.

He relaxed and put his arms around Ennis and gave him a quick squeeze then stepped back to look at Ennis again, surprised to see that this cowboy had tears trickling down his face. It came home to Bobby that if his suspicions were correct, the news of Jack's death would be very painful for Ennis too.

Ennis took yet another steadying breath and dragged his sleeve across his eyes, cursing himself. Why all of a sudden couldn't he breath right or stop these tears running down his face. With a start he remembered his manners and motioned towards the trailer.

"Well Bobby, come on in. Can I get you a coffee or something" he asked over his shoulder as he climbed back into the trailer.

Bobby followed him inside, standing in the middle of the room waiting for his eyes to adjust to gloom after the bright sun outside.

"Sorry I haven't got much to offer. Haven't had much work lately. Least not since I took time out to go to my daughter's 'weddin. Seems like that foreman is real sore about it. Won't give me no work now, like he's trying to punish me somehow. Not that it's easy for a man to get ranch work at my age..."

Bobby watched as Ennis rattled around and listened as he rambled about work and whatever came into his head, sounding for all the world as if the last two dentists he had visited had left wads of cotton in his cheeks! He never realized the irony, of course, that in the past it was always the Twist that did all the talking while the Del Mar did all the listening.

Ennis handed him a mug of coffee, went to tip some whiskey into it, then to Bobby's amusement seemed to decide that maybe that wasn't appropriate, splashed a measure into his own mug, He motioned Bobby to sit down. Bobby looked around and sat on the only chair in the room. Ennis sat himself down at his table.

"So Bobby, what brought you all the way from Texas to find me?"

CHAPTER 4

"So you're telling me that Jack had bought his Daddy's farm up at Lightning Flat"

Bobby nodded.

"And now he's left it to you."

Bobby nodded again.

"And me".

Once more Bobby nodded.

Ennis chuckled to himself.

"You know, Jack was always going on about going up there to Lightning Flat and taking on his Daddy's farm, knocking it into shape! Even told his Daddy as much. I went up there when I heard your daddy had died, to see about his ashes and such. They were even talking about it then. Seems like Jack finally got his wish".

Another quiet chuckle.

Bobby gazed at this man who obviously had so much history with his daddy, a history that Bobby couldn't even begin to guess at. Under these circumstances, Bobby imagined, most people in his situation would hate this man, would resent the secrets, even try and blame him somehow for Jack's death. But Bobby couldn't hate him. This man had meant something to Jack, and Jack very obviously meant something to Ennis. Maybe even loved him! How could Bobby possibly hate someone who had loved his daddy.

He looked searchingly at Ennis then took a deep breath. Ennis saw this and seemed to sense that a hard question was about to come his way.

He sat back and nodded to Bobby, letting him know it was ok to ask.

"Ennis. I'm sorry but I have to ask". Ennis nodded for him to go ahead. "Umm. You and my Daddy. Were you...I mean...did you...how?".

Unable to articulate what he wanted to ask, he looked at Ennis. Imploring him to answer the unasked question.

Ennis cleared his throat, looked down at the cracked linoleum on the floor, glanced quickly at Bobby then back down to the floor again, then mumbled.

"Bobby, your daddy and me...we...up on Brokeback Mountain that summer...we...". He quickly looked up at Bobby again. Bobby just gazed back, his eyes wide, his mouth half open, holding his breath as he watched the internal struggle going on across the table from him.

Come on Delmar, say it. It's time you acknowledged what you and Jack had! You owe it to him and to this boy, his son, sitting here in front of you! Again he looked up at Bobby, this time holding his gaze.

"Yes we were...". He swallowed hard.

"I...we...we were lovers!" There he had said it. Now he waited for the thunder bolt to strike.

Bobby's breath whooshed out of him. He closed his eyes then took another breath. He opened his eyes and looked intently at Ennis.

"So, you really loved him?". The question coming out firmer this time, no hesitation.

"Yes Bobby. I really did. An' that's the first time I've owned that to somebody else, probably even myself".

He looked steadily into Bobby's eyes, trying to convey in that look the sincerity of the feelings he felt so incapable of articulating.

" I loved your father very much".

Bobby sat back, closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Ennis! Thank you!"

Bobby sat on the door step of Ennis' trailer, watching the sun come up over the horizon. It started as a pale line, then faded up through deep purples, crimsons, then dazzling gold as the sun appeared behind some clouds. He took a sip of coffee, then closed his eyes, continuing to enjoy the growing warmth of the morning sun on his face. He heard Ennis grunt and toss on his bed, then settle back into sleep again, his breathing deep and steady. Bobby quietly scratched his back against the door frame and shuffled his feet slightly before settling down again, thinking about the previous day.

After Bobby had got that one big question out of the way, they had quietly regarded each other across th little table, Ennis still caught up in how, despite the blond hair, Bobby looked so much like Jack. Even some of his little mannerisms were achingly like his father's. Bobby took in the man sitting across from him. Still fit at 40, what with ranch working Bobby supposed. Those brown eyes in the craggy handsome face that regarded a man thoughtfully, revealing how Ennis thought things over carefully before he said much. Bobby had come to realize that Ennis was not by nature a gregarious talker, preferring to listen and watch before offering much. As he took this all in Bobby also considered how he felt about this cowboy who quietly regarded him across the table. He had tried not to build up any expectations or make any prejudgments until they actually met. Now that they had met, he still wasn't entirely sure of what he felt. He had expected to feel some resentment, anger, anything for the stolen time. Betrayal even.

But no. Dammit. He liked the guy!

If anything he only felt envy. Yes envy! Ennis and his Daddy shared something special, something that had endured for nearly two decades. Now Bobby wished in some small way he could have been involved in that somehow. Like maybe they could have been some kind of family together.

Ennis finally stood up and suggested that they should get out and see to Bobby's horses which were still in their float.

Once the horses were paddocked, watered and settled, they went back inside and kept up the talking.

In the end, they sat and talked until night had well and truly fallen outside that little trailer.

Bobby told Ennis about life in Childress with Jack, and how things had been lately without him. About his Granddaddy's behavior, how things just seemed to go to hell after Jack was killed. How things had been at school, his learning disabilities, how it was Jack who always ran interference for him. Demanding tutors. Making himself real unpopular with the teachers in the process!

Ennis for his part, put his feet up and muttered a few stories about his and Jack's time together up in the mountains, herding sheep. About Jack's harmonica being busted when he was tossed by a filly he claimed "couldn't no way throw him!" At this point, Ennis gave Bobby a real sharp look.

"You don't play harmonica do you?", he asked quickly.

"Ah, no. Play guitar some. Never could get to liking harmonica"

"Thank God!" Ennis breathed, leaving Bobby to try and puzzle out where in hell that came from!

Ennis started knocking round and dragging out camping gear to make up a bed for Bobby on the floor. As they bustled round each other, getting ready to turn in, Ennis got the strangest feeling. Like Jack was right there in the room with them. Smoothing the way for them. Making sure that these two most important people in his life got along.

Bobby emerged from his reverie, becoming aware that Ennis was now awake and standing in the doorway behind him, sipping coffee and peering into the dawn as if he could see something on the horizon that wasn't there yesterday when he went to bed.

"Did you sleep alright Bobby?"

"Yeah, thanks Ennis. You?"

"Yeah. Pretty much.". Actually if He was going to be totally truthful, Ennis would have had to admit he had tossed and turned most of the night. Having to check every few minutes that Jack Twists son was indeed there asleep on the floor next to him.

He would also never admit it but he was afraid to go to sleep in case he woke up in the morning only to find this was all just a dream. But no, there was Bobby sitting there right in front of him, drinking his coffee and looking very unlikely to just blow away on the next puff of wind like some kind of wraith.

Who was he kidding! The main reason he couldn't sleep was that he knew he couldn't accept the share in the ranch. He had no right to it. How did he explain that to Bobby?

"Well Bobby. What do you plan to do with this ranch if yours?"

"Our ranch Ennis. It's ours. Jack left it to both of us!"

"It just don't seem right is all! It was your Granddaddy's ranch, then your Daddy's. Now it's yours and that's how it should be."

"Are you saying you won't come with me?"

"Like I said, just doesn't seem right. 'Sides, I've got things need doing round here." he gestured vaguely around with his coffee cup

Bobby looked up at him, his eyes round with disbelief.

"You said last night we were partners!"

"I know. I just hadn't thought things through right. You didn't just drive up from Texas expecting me to just drop everything and be your partner?"

"Well yeah" Bobby's voice was quiet, showing his uncertainty.

"I got responsibilities here."

"It's not as if you've got a job to worry about!" Bobby's disappointment giving the statement a hard sarcastic edge.

Ennis glared angrily at him. Astounded at the tone of Bobby's voice and also furious that the boy had nailed him with an undeniable truth.

"Things aren't that easy. A man has obligations. I've got my girls to think about! It's something I can't fix. If you can't fix something you just gotta stand it!"

Bobby was completely lost for words. He had never considered the possibility Ennis might actually turn down his share in the ranch. How could he possibly do this on his own? But what about the alternative. Could he go back to Texas? To live in the shadow of his Granddaddy Newsome.

Ennis could actually see Bobby reach his decision. The boys jaw line visibly hardened. He squared his shoulders and stood up, turning to Ennis.

"You're right Ennis. It was wrong of me to make assumptions like that. I...I guess I'll just have to do this myself."

"Is that such a good idea? A kid your age taking on a ranch on your own. Especially one as run down as that one!"

"I've got no other choice. There's no way I can go back to Texas!"

Bobby turned and walked away towards the horse paddock to load his horses onto the float. Ennis just watched in stony silence, determined to stand his ground. To show he believed in what he said. But why did it feel so wrong! He could almost see Jack standing there, hands on hips and shaking his head. The way he did whenever Ennis rejected his ideas about their sweet life together.

When Bobby had everything loaded and the "mothership" turned facing the road, he returned to where Ennis was still sitting on the door step of the trailer. He stood up as Bobby approached.

"I'm glad I came up from Texas and at least got to meet you Ennis."

"I'm glad you did too Bobby. Your Daddy talked about you a lot."

"I didn't know anything about you Ennis, for obvious reasons I guess. At least I know now that if Daddy had to be with a man, at least it was a decent man."

Ennis just looked down at his boots as he scuffed them in the gravel.

"Just remember, Daddy left half that ranch to you. Nothing can change that. So if ever you need it, there's a place for you there."

Ennis looked up at Bobby and extended his hand.

"Good luck Bobby Twist. You keep in touch."

Bobby took one last look at Ennis face, taking in the stony expression that said so well that Ennis Del Mar did not back down from his principles. He took Ennis' hand and shook.

"Remember what I said Ennis."

He gave Ennis one last very Jack like look and climbed into the "mothership". The big pick up rumbled into life, pulled out onto the road with a throaty growl and in a cloud of dust was gone.

Ennis watched the truck disappear down the road with a sinking feeling. That same one he felt every time he rebuffed Jack and Jack returned to his "life" with Lureen.

He couldn't fix it, so he would just have to stand it!

CHAPTER 5

Bobby pulled into the first gas station he saw with a public phone.

He filled the tank on the "mothership" then called Lureen. She listened patiently while he told her about meeting with Ennis, what he was like and how they had got along. She felt a brief pang of some feeling she couldn't name at hearing that Bobby liked Ennis. She couldn't say it was jealousy. Things seemed so much more complicated when you found out your husband had been involved with another man rather than a woman.

She refocused on Bobby though when she picked up on his despondent tone. Something had gone wrong.

"Mama, he said no!"

"What do you mean Bobby honey?"

"He said he couldn't accept his half of the ranch. That it rightly belonged to me and that he had no right to a share. That he has to stay in Riverton because of his girls!"

While feeling deep sympathy for Bobby, Lureen began to gain to feel some respect towards this Ennis Del Mar. What ever else he may be, he was obviously a man of principles. She began to suspect why Jack had never actually left her.

"Bobby honey. You're asking him to make a big decision here. You can't just bowl up to his front door and expect him to drop everything and go off with you."

"That's what he said too!"

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Maybe we should have talked about this more before you left. I should have warned you this could happen"

"That's ok Mama. I was in a big hurry to get away from Granddaddy remember. How is he anyway?"

"Oh same as ever. When he realized you'd gone to Wyoming, he started barging round like an old bull that didn't know who to charge at next. Don't worry about him though. I've got him roped and tied. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll go on to the ranch I guess. See Grandma and Granddaddy. Look over the place. I'm not coming back to Childress. I'm not going to give Granddaddy Newsome the satisfaction!"

Lureen chuckled at that. She was concerned for her son being in another state on his own, but could well understand his wanting to stay away.

"Well you call me when you get there and tell me about it."

"Ok Mama. Thanks for listening. Love you and give my love to Grandma. Bye for now."

"Bye Honey."

She heard Bobby hang up. As she put her phone down, her eyes glistened with tears she hadn't wanted Bobby to hear in her voice. She was concerned for him. At the same time she was fiercely proud. She was determined that he wouldn't abandon this opportunity on her behalf. She squared her shoulders and headed out into the sales yard to check on her Daddy.

CHAPTER 6

Bobby called and spoke to his Grandparents to make sure they were expecting him. His Grandma sounded genuinely pleased to hear from him and promised to have some coffee and his Daddy's favorite cherry cake ready for him when he got there.

He finally pulled into the farmyard, parking next to an old tractor which looked as though it hadn't run for a decade. Bobby's Grandma appeared on the porch, shading her eyes to see who had arrived. She stepped off the planking and hurried across the yard, stopping in front of Bobby. She took him by the shoulders and gave him a long hard look before pulling him into a long hard hug. They stepped away from each other, their eyes glistening with tears.

"Bobby it is so nice to see you! My but you've grown into a big handsome man. Just like your daddy!"

The genuine warmth of the greeting surprised Bobby. The absence of her husband probably made a big difference. He was apparently off "seein' to somethin'."

"Things are pretty much in a mess, but I've got you that coffee and cake like I promised."

"That would be real nice Grandma". Bobby perked up visibly at the mention of food. His Grandma bustled off back to the house with Bobby following behind at his own pace, taking in the surroundings.

He stopped in front of the big old two storied house, taking in the peeling paint and air of neglect. Then slowly pivoted on his heels and surveyed the whole yard, the shabby old sheds and rusting equipment lying about the place. He sighed deeply then followed his Grandma inside for his cake.

CHAPTER 6

Bobby ambled across the yard, his cowboy hat pulled low to shade his eyes from the mid morning sun,his thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his jeans, scuffing up dust with his boots as he went. His eyes were fixed on a point just before his toes as he was deep in thought.

His reunion with his Granddaddy, (did you call it a reunion when you had only ever met once?) had been, at best, strained. They had regarded each other guardedly from across the kitchen, while Grandma Twist watched quietly from the sidelines. It was John Twist who finally broke the silence.

"I expect you'll want your Grandma and me to clear out now you own the place!"

"No!" Bobby replied emphatically. "You're family! I'm not kicking you out. Besides, I won't be able to handle this place on my own. I'd appreciate the help."

His Granddaddy humphed..His Grandmother relaxed visibly.

"I've been running this place for years, so don't expect me to go running around after you!" his Granddaddy replied which prompted a hard glare from Grandma Twist. She moved to Bobby and pulled him into a one armed hug while still glaring at her husband.

"We're both real pleased you're here Bobby." she said giving him a squeeze. "Why don't you go settle yourself in your Daddy's old room and I'll see about some supper"

That had been a week ago now. Since then Bobby had ridden out on the ranch a few times to get the feel of the place. Sometimes on his own, sometimes accompanied by his granddaddy in stony silence as he watched Bobby, waiting to see what he had to say.

In the end it was the old man who spoke first. They were sitting astride their horses, looking over a herd of black baldies in a field which was beginning to be over run by spurge and other weeds.

"Your Daddy was always coming back." Bobby could hear the bitterness and disappointment in the old man's voice.

"Was going to bring Ennis Del Mar with him. The two of them were going move up here, build a log cabin and whip this place into shape. Then it was going to be some ranch hand from Texas! But like all your Daddy's big ideas..." he trailed off to stony silence once again. He seemed to believe that his son had died on purpose just to get out of keeping his promises.

Bobby refused to let his Granddaddy's attitude make him angry. The last thing he needed was a fight with another grand parent.

"You know that Daddy left half the farm to Ennis Del Mar."

"Not here though is he!" John Twist growled as he turned his horse and rode back towards the homestead leaving Bobby to trail along behind in a very despondent mood.

Carol Twist watched her grandson ambling dejectedly across the yard. She had heard about her husband's comments to Bobby about Jack's big plans. She could tell that it was weighing heavily on Bobby's mind along with the responsibility of taking on the ranch. She hated the thought that her only grandson could be driven away by the old man's bitterness.

She followed Bobby across the yard to where he had stopped to lean on a post and rail fence and stare out over the plains.

"You have the look of a man with a great deal on his mind." she said from beside him when he failed to notice she was there

"Sorry Grandma. I guess you're right. There's just so much...I...I just can't think straight anymore."

His grandma folded her arms and got a look on her face that seemed to say that she would be having words with her husband later.

"Bobby I think what you need is some space to think. Your Daddy always loved going to Brokeback Mountain up in the Tetons. Was always going up there with Ennis Del Mar. Why don't you take a horse and go riding up there and have some time out. Your granddaddy can tell you how to get there."

"Grandma, that's the best idea I've heard in days!"

For the week following Bobby's visit, Ennis drove around all the places he had worked at previously and was getting the same answer. "Nothing for you right now". Sometimes followed by "I'm real sorry" but just as often followed by "Loser!"

Didn't experience count any more?

He really wished he could get drunk but couldn't afford to. So instead he was sitting on the doorstep of his trailer doorstep generally feeling sorry for himself.

He looked up at the sound of a car pulling in off the road and recognized Kurt and Junior's Camaro. His spirits lifted at the sight of his oldest daughter stepping out of the car.

"Hey Daddy"

"Hey Junior. What brings you all the way out here? You didn't bring Kurt with you?"

"Kurt was going to come but got called in at the last minute. But I came out anyway because I wanted to see my Daddy!"

"Come on in and I'll rustle you up some coffee,"

Ennis led the way inside and made coffee while Alma settled herself at the table.

"So how's everything going Daddy? You getting any work?"

"Well, you know. Some."

"Are you getting enough though?"

"I get by"

Junior recognized her daddy's usual habit of giving very vague answers to questions, believing that people would accept them without question.

"I heard you haven't been getting any,"

Ennis snapped her a hard look.

"Where'd you here that!"

"From Mama."

"She divorced me years ago! She should learn to stay out of my life!"

"She worries about you! We all do Daddy."

"Well don't"

"Me and Kurt...we thought maybe you could come and live with us. Just until you can get set again."

"I can look after myself! I don't need my daughter to do that"

"Don't be so stubborn Daddy!"

She carried on, ignoring her father's angry stare.

"You know I wish you would go off and live with Jack Twist!"

Ennis' face had gone from angry to stunned.

"How did you know about that!!"

"Mama!" She glared defiantly at him, daring him to criticize Alma again. He just clenched his teeth so she carried on.

"You always seemed so excited when you were going to the mountains with him. And when you came home again, I could tell you missed him so much! I always thought you might at have been happy with him instead of being miserable and alone because of us"

Ennis was astounded at how much his daughter had known about and had figured out for herself. How much she had noticed and yet kept it to herself. And even more amazing for him was that it didn't seem to have changed how she felt about him.

"What about Jenny. Does she know about Jack?"

"Of course she does Daddy. Like I said, we all care about you, if you'd just let us!"

Ennis sat down, looking deflated.

"It's too late for that now?

"Why Daddy?"

"Jack Twist died last month?"

Junior reached out to touch Ennis' hands where they were clasped on the table.

"Oh Daddy I'm so sorry." she said softly.

Ennis looked up at her. For the first time in her life Junior saw her father with tears in her eyes.

"I keep thinking...maybe if we had gone to live together...he might still be alive...he might not have got killed if I'd been with him!"

Junior came round behind her Daddy and put her arms around him, resting her cheek against his. She said nothing hoping he would carry on. Maybe share something with her about Jack.

"He was always saying...'let's go and get a ranch together. We could have a real sweet life together'.

But I always said no. I was so scared that people would hate us and he would get hurt. He was killed anyway!"

"Daddy. That's not your fault!" Junior said. Giving him a squeeze, trying to reassure him that he wasn't to blame.

"I know! I just can't help feeling..." he turned to look at her. His eyes still glistening with tears.

"He bought his folks ranch up at Lightning Flat. I didn't even know! He was still dreaming about that sweet life. And now he..." He swallowed, struggling to carry on. Junior nodded her encouragement.

"In his will. He left the ranch to his son Bobby...and me! Bobby came here. Tried to get me to go with him."

"Daddy! That's wonderful! But why are you sitting here feeling all sorry for yourself?" Junior stared at him in amazement. But of course she knew exactly what his answer would be.

"Don't tell me it's because of me and Jenny!" she exclaimed, cutting him off abruptly. He looked completely non plussed.

"I'm married now and living with Kurt. Jenny is about finished school and leaving home. It's not as if Lightning Flat is far away!"

Ennis got a stubborn look on his face. One she knew so well.

"It's not right Junior! That ranch belongs to his family. To Bobby. He had no right leaving it to me!"

"Oh Daddy. It was his ranch. He had every right leaving it to you if he wanted to. He obviously wanted you to have that sweet life he always dreamed about. What isn't right is you turning it down when he has handed it to you!"

Ennis looked small and lost.

"You really think I should take it?"

"Of course you should! Bobby Twist obviously wants you with him on the ranch or he wouldn't have come looking for you."

"He won't know nothing about running the place. He's just a young buck. No older than you!"

"All the more reason for you to go!" She knelt in front of him, folded his big calloused hands in hers and looked imploringly at him.

"Promise me you'll think about it Daddy. Please."

"All right sweetheart. I promise I'll think about it some more."

Junior hugged him hard.

"Oh Daddy. Thank you." She gave him another squeeze and stood up. "I gotta go now. I'll drop by in a couple of days to see how you're getting on. OK?"

"Ennis smiled ruefully, knowing what she was really saying was that she wanted to make sure he made up his mind."

"Ok Sweetheart. I'll see you then."

He stood in the door of his trailer and watched Junior's Camaro disappear down the road. He still smiled ruefully, wondering just when his daughter started telling him what to do instead of the other way around.

There was only one place he knew he would be able to find the peace and space he needed to think this through. He would go to "Brokeback Mountain" and spend some time up there, with Jack's spirit, and give that rodeo stiff one last chance to talk him into it.

Happy to have some purpose, he stepped down from his trailer and set off across the yard to load a horse onto his truck.

CHAPTER 7

Bobby had stopped off at a supply store before he headed up the final approaches to the mountain. Partly to buy a couple of things he would need, but mostly for directions on the mountain. He wanted to know where the shepherds would have taken sheep for grazing up there. He particularly wanted to go somewhere his Daddy might have gone.

The store keeper told him how to find the jumping off point and then gave him a map showing all the camp sights on the mountain. The stock trails would be easy enough to follow. He wasn't too happy about Bobby going up alone, but figured there were enough cowboys up there this time of year. If the youngster got himself in trouble, help wouldn't be far away.

Bobby left the "Mothership" at the top of the road and saddled up his horse. He checked the forestry service map the store keeper had given him, then headed off.

He found himself spell bound by the scenery he was riding through. The cragginess of the mountains, the rushing rivers and streams and stands of spruce. It was wild and astoundingly beautiful. And so peaceful! Bobby began to appreciate why his Daddy loved it so much up here. Maybe he could see too, how his Daddy could have fallen in love with someone like Ennis up here. The countryside itself seemed to sing it. It was a man's country. It spoke with a man's passion. Bobby would never feel love like that for a man, but he sure could understand it.

He stopped for a drink and a bite to eat on a promontory overlooking another valley, the sound of a stream coming from below. He could see a lone cowboy on a distant slope riding around a large herd of sheep. Bobby smiled, imagining that was his Daddy. Not much older than Bobby was now. Doing exactly what that cowboy was doing.

It was great being able to get into his Daddy's head like this, but it wasn't helping with the ranch situation at all! He was feeling restless so mounted up again and rode down into the valley towards the stream.

Why couldn't Ennis Del Mar just get off his high horse and come and take on his share of the ranch? It was what Bobby's Daddy had wanted. If Ennis really did love Jack so much, you'd think he could accept a gift so obviously given in love.

Bobby was so tied up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was in serious trouble until a low, rumbling growl made him look up. He had an instant to register that there was a bear taking a drink from the stream. That same instant he saw the bear, it reared up, angry as hell, like maybe this was the original bear that had a headache. It gave a roar and started to charge.

Bobby's horse spooked, reared up and threw him off backwards. He crashed to the ground flat on his back, the force of the landing sending shock waves through his body and completely knocking the wind out of him. His head cracked down hard, stunning him.

He watched the bear charging down on him as if in slow motion. His stunned brain unable to comprehend that it was him that was about to be mauled by several hundred pounds of angry bear. Bobby thought he heard a loud crack from behind him. He was sure he saw the bear suddenly grow a third big, angry, red eye between his two originals. Then Bobby's world went dark.

Ennis stopped at the same supply store as Bobby on the way to the mountain. Hr shared a few quiet words with the storekeeper as usual before carrying on. The storekeeper mentioned a youngster had gone up the mountain just ahead of Ennis and wondered if he would keep an eye out for the boy.

Ennis arrived at the jump off point for the sheep herders and parked his truck. He was half way through saddling up his horse before he noticed the big bronze and white pick up and horse float parked nearby.

It would be just too much of a coincidence if the youngster up ahead of him was Bobby Twist! Ennis gave the saddle one last cinch, checked his bed roll, checked his rifle was loaded. You never knew what kind of critter you might meet up on the mountain.

He rode steadily up the mountain, heading in the general direction of his and Jack's first camp site back in 63. He passed through stands of spruce then out into open fields, not expecting to see anybody but keeping an eye out for the solo rider up ahead of him somewhere. He was descending towards a stream at the bottom of a valley when he heard the chilling roar of an angry bear, then the frightened whinny of a horse. He spurred his mount forward, crashing through the last bush to the stream while dragging his rifle from it's holster.

He arrived at the stream in time to see Bobby crash to the ground as his horse galloped back up hill past him. The bear was charging full tilt at the stunned boy. Ennis sent a quick prayer skywards, quickly took aim, held his breath and fired. He let his breath out in relief when he saw the bear drop dead in it's tracks. A bullet dead center between it's eyes.

He dismounted and stumbled over and dropped to his knees next to Bobby. He quickly ran his hands over the boy, quickly checking for injuries and making sure he was breathing. Nothing seemed to be broken and he was breathing steadily. He just seemed to have been knocked silly.

Ennis undid the kerchief from around his neck, went to the stream and soaked it. He returned to Bobby, giving the dead bear a wide berth. He sat on the ground and carefully lifted Bobby's head onto his lap. His hand came away with blood on it, but not too much. He carefully sponged Bobby's head and face, cleaning up the blood, relieved to find nothing serious. Just a huge lump growing on the back of the head which was where the blood seemed to be coming from.

Bobby groaned quietly. Ennis looked down to see blue eyes gazing back up at him

Bobby drifted back to consciousness aware of an over powering smell of bear. He hurt like hell so he assumed he wasn't dead. His head seemed to be lying on something firm and warm. His face was being tenderly sponged and for a moment his stunned mind wondered how his mother got there. He opened his eyes to see the last person he expected to find caring for him. Ennis Del Mar.

"Hey Bobby. How do you feel?"

Bobby tried to sit up, but it felt like someone was pounding on his head with an anvil and the world started to spin. He groaned and carefully laid his head back on Ennis' lap.

"Well that answers that question" remarked Ennis ruefully.

Bobby closed his eyes and waited for the world to stop moving before opening them again.

"Where did the truck go that hit me?" he asked holding his hand to his head trying to access the damage.

"You've got yourself a bump on the back of your head the size of Texas. Aside from that I think you've just got bumps and bruises"

"That would explain my skull cracker headache."

Bobby gingerly turned his head to the side and looked at the dead bear.

"That was some nice shooting Ennis."

"Yeah, well. If we'd had to depend on your Daddy's shooting up here we would've starved!"

Bobby started to laugh, but choked it off quickly as it just hurt way too much.

"Seriously though, I'm real glad you came along just then. I was sure I was that bear's breakfast!"

"You just lie here for a while. I think you might have concussion." Ennis settled himself more comfortably, keeping Bobby's head on his lap.

"I met up with a bear up when I was up here with your daddy. It was right near here actually. Lucky for me it was just a young un. But sure spooked my horse and the mules. Our supplies ended up spread all through these woods." he chuckled quietly. "Shot ourselves an elk so we didn't have to live on beans for the next week. Well I shot it. Your Daddy couldn't hit the side of a barn!"

His musings were interrupted by the sound of horses approaching through the trees. A sheep herder appeared through the trees, leading Ennis and Bobby's horses. He dismounted when he saw them. Seeing the dead bear, he gave a low whistle.

"No wonder your horses spooked! I caught them back up the hill a ways. Names Bud Sherman by the way"

Ennis nodded.

"Howdy. I'm Ennis Del Mar. This here is Bobby Twist."

Bud came over and squatted down next to them to have a closer look at Bobby.

"He don't look so good."

"He got thrown when the bear spooked his horse. I think he might have concussion."

"My camp is nearby. Do you think we could move him there?"

"How do you feel Bobby?"

"Aside from that hit by a bus feeling, not bad. It's just the world won't stay right side up when I try to stand"

"See if you can stand up if I help you."

Ennis slid out from under Bobby, being careful of his head. He put one arm under Bobby's shoulders and helped him stand. Bobby's face went white as snow and he was swaying noticeably.

"OK Bobby. You ride with me so I can stop you falling off."

Ennis had Bud bring the horses over. Then had him hold Bobby upright while Ennis swung himself into his saddle. Between the two of them they got Bobby up in front of Ennis so that he could hold Bobby from behind while they rode. Bobby just groaned and closed his eyes.

They rode slowly and carefully to Bud's camp site which was in a clearing above a stream. The mountains towered dramatically around them. There was a mob of sheep moving across a higher slope, followed by a cowboy on a horse.

Ennis and Bud helped Bobby down from the horse and got him settled in a bedroll, close to the camp fire, to rest. Ennis sat next to him, leaned back against a handy log and stretched out his legs. He looked around nostalgically, taking in the atmosphere. The chuckle of the stream. The sound of the wind in the mountain tops. The scents of the woods mingling with familiar camp site smells, woodsmoke and horses.

"Good memories Ennis?" Bobby asked quietly.

Ennis looked intently at the ground between his feet. Bobby noticed with amusement he had started blushing.

"This here is the camp site is where me and your Daddy...well this is where it all started."

"Really?" Bobby looked around as if expecting to see some trace of his father. Some evidence that Jack had been here. That of course would only be in Ennis' memory. Bobby almost felt as though he was somehow intruding.

"Looks like they're good memories" he observed.

Ennis didn't reply straight away. He got a distant dreamy look to his eyes as he recalled that summer twenty years ago. He finally began speaking softly.

"Before that summer, I had pretty much given up hope on anything going right. My Mama and Daddy died in a car wreck. My bother and sister, they raised me, but got their own lives, which left me on my own, when I was your age. I thought maybe marrying Alma would make things better. Then your Daddy and I came up here to herd sheep."

He glanced at Bobby with a twinkle in his eyes and little smile.

"He was such a pain in the ass! Never stopped talking. Never gave a man a minutes peace. But he had a way of getting under a man's skin. Before I knew it, I was liking being with the guy. Other things happened"

Again, there was a hint of red at the tips of his ears.

"I told him it was a one shot thing. That I was marrying Alma in the fall. We weren't queer!"

He looked at Bobby as if daring him to say otherwise. Bobby was listening with rapt attention, so Ennis kept going.

"You know, I didn't want that summer to end. I could never admit it, but the thought of marrying Alma left me stone cold. But I knew there was no way your daddy and I could have a life together. Other people wouldn't let us. It scared the crap out of me. So when we came down off the mountain, I married Alma, and got two daughters. Your Daddy met and married your Mama. The prettiest girl in Texas he called her. And of course you came along."

Ennis saw Bobby smile at hearing his Daddy's description of his Mama.

"It was four years before we saw each other. It was like a brush fire catching hold again! We didn't fight it anymore. But I was still too scared to live with him, so I kept sending him away. And now he's gone forever."

He looked sharply at Bobby, but now with humor in his eyes.

"Why am I doing all the talking? That's what Twists do!"

"I wanted to hear the story. You told me some back at your trailer. It left me wondering how it all happened."

"What were you doing riding around up here on your own anyway?"

"I needed space to think. Granddaddy Twist is being real awkward. It's like he wants me to fail. He keeps running down Daddy. Says he's been running that place for years and there's no way he's going to run around after me."

He looked helplessly at Ennis.

"It's machinery I know. Not livestock! Ennis. I can't do this alone!"

Ennis got to his feet, and stood with his back to Bobby.

"You get some rest. You should be ok to ride out tomorrow. I'm going to see to that bear."

He looked quickly over his shoulder at Bobby.

"Should look great in front of your fireplace."

Bobby woke the next morning to find that he was inside a pup tent. He was feeling stiff and sore. At least his head had stopped feeling like it was revolving on his shoulders. He crawled out and tried standing up. To his relief the world stayed right side up. He wandered over to the camp fire where Ennis and Bud were drinking coffee. Ennis looked up as he approached.

"Morning Bobby. How's your head?"

"Better! Still feel like a bus hit me but at least I've stopped falling over."

Bud handed him a cup.

"Here, have some coffee. We've got your bearskin rug." he added pointed to where the skin was stretched over a frame.

Bobby nodded his thanks and sat down, very carefully, before taking his coffee. He stared into the fire for a minute then looked hesitantly at Ennis. Ennis caught the look.

"What?"

Bobby couldn't be sure, but he was sure he caught a hint of playfulness in the blunt question.

"I was kind of hoping...as we've run into each other again...that we could have another talk about the ranch."

Ennis' quiet chuckle left Bobby completely perplexed. It was not the response he had hoped for or expected.

""When I told Alma Junior I had turned down my share of the ranch, she damn near slapped me into Montana! I promised her I would think about it so I came up here to get some peace and quiet. End up having to save your butt!"

"It's not my butt that hurts!"

"Probably just as well. If you're anything like your Daddy, landing on your butt would have killed you!"

Bud was by now having to clean up the coffee he had snorted through his nose. Bobby was trying to look offended but could only laugh until his bruises stopped him.

"I had a good think about it though while skinning that bear. My reasons for turning it down were starting to sound daft, even to me. Hell, it's not as if I've got anything to loose. So, I'll get you off this mountain before you get yourself in any more trouble. Then you can take me and show me this ranch and I'll make up my mind."

CHAPTER 8

That first afternoon, after they had come down from the mountain and Grandma Twist had filled them with cherry cake and coffee, Bobby took Ennis for a tour of the ranch. They were making mental lists of things that going to need to be knocked into some sort of shape to make this into a real farm again.

They had stopped together to look at the very old and run down tractor that sat disconsolately in a corner of the yard. Bobby kicked dejectedly at one of the wheels with the toe of his boot two or three times while Ennis stood to one side, his hands thrust in his jeans pockets, watching Bobby, waiting to hear what the boy was thinking. If Bobby was anything like Jack, Ennis wouldn't have to wait long to hear what it was.

"Is there anything on this place that wasn't around before Daddy was born!", he had suddenly exclaimed , giving the wheel one last kick.

Ennis smiled quietly to himself. Yep! Bobby was definitely his Dad's boy alright.

"I mean look at this thing, it must be at least forty years old!". He looked at Ennis to see if he was agreeing with him.

Ennis turned and leaned back against the rear wheel of the tractor, tilted his hat back a little, jammed his hands back into his pockets and then gazed out across the fields. He looked at Bobby for a moment then returned his eyes to the plains rolling away in the distance.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?", he gestured with his head, indicating the property in general.

Bobby walked away a couple of steps and took in the same view.

"I don't know. You tell me", he said with his head down, his back still to Ennis.

Ennis regarded him for a moment, struck once again by the resemblance to Jack. The way he stood with his weight on one leg, his hands in his pockets and his head down. Ennis was reminded poignantly of Jack standing just like that up on Brokeback .

Jack had been nearly asleep on his feet while he gazed at the camp fire, prompting Ennis to fold him in his arms, tenderly, from behind and humming to him quietly for a few moments before heading away to the sheep for the day.

He felt a rush of warmth towards the boy standing in front of him now. Jack's son, who had been placed in Ennis' life by the fact of Jack's last will and testament.

It was almost as if Jack had known that something was going to happen to him and he had wanted to make sure that Ennis would have that sweet life in the end. The kind of life he had denied himself because of their relationship and his fear of what would happen if people found out. And he had intended to provide somewhere for Bobby to carve himself a life, out from under the overbearing shadow of LD Newsome. Somewhere that he would be cared for by someone Jack trusted.

Ennis's mind was made up right then. What other choice did he have. He looked once more at Bobby, then closed his eyes and whispered "Jack, I swear...".

He didn't need to say anymore. He knew that Jack heard and he knew that this time Ennis was swearing to something. That he would move heaven and earth to keep that promise.

He pushed himself away from the tractor and stepped up next to Bobby.

"Well. I ain't going to lie to you. There's a heap to be done. But your Daddy gave it to us, and I figure he wanted us to make a life here. I've always reckoned if you can't fix it you gotta stand it. Well now I'm thinking, if you don't think you can fix it, then you've got to step up and ask for help. So I reckon that between you and me, we could lick this place into shape."

Bobby turned to face Ennis. He understood that this had been a real big speech for the normally taciturn man. The warmth and steadiness that were radiating from Ennis's eyes also conveyed to Bobby the sincerity in the statement. Without any more hesitation Bobby put out his hand and Ennis took it and clasped it warmly, a smile spreading across his face.

"What about my Granddaddy?"

"It's our card game, not his! He can play. But it's our rules!"

CHAPTER 9

Ennis' meeting with Granddaddy Twist had started almost as a repeat of Bobby's. This time though it was Bobby, Ennis and Grandma Twist ranged across one side of the kitchen with Granddaddy Twist on the other, glaring at them all. He had flatly stated that he was nobody's lackey, then stared back as though daring any of them to contradict him.

Much to Bobby's relief, Ennis took a step forward, folded his arms and fixed the old man with a level gaze.

"Mr Twist, I can appreciate how you feel about this ranch. But it was Jack's dream that I would come here one day and help the family bring this place up. That's why he bought the place off the bank.. That dream was taken away from him, but he's kept it alive by passing it on to Bobby and me."

John Twists expression hadn't changed. He crossed his arms as though matching Ennis' challenge. Seeing that the old man wasn't ready to back down yet, Ennis firmed his shoulders and continued but there was now a hint of steel in his tone.

"Now you folks are Bobby's family and he wants you stay which is right and good. This is still your home. But the title deed says it's our place now, so we are going to run it our way. You are welcome to help with the work. But only if you want to. If you don't like what we are doing, well that's fine. Sit on the porch and whittle if that's what takes your fancy. You've earned the rest. Just don't interfere. Do we have an understanding?"

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of the old man's mouth.

"Seems Jack had way more gumption than I gave him credit for. Got himself a friend with back bone. I reckon you and Bobby got the guts to see this through!"

He put his hand out.

"I'd be happy to help if you need it."

It was now several weeks later and Bobby was pacing about the yard waiting for Ennis to come back from his rounds.

A sound of hammering and the whine of power sanders brought Bobby out of his reverie. He stopped and turned to face the house, taking in the hive of activity which surrounded the old building.

After much discussion about how best to invest the money Jack had left, Bobby and Ennis had finally agreed that aside from fence repair, that refurbishment of the exterior of the farmhouse was the next highest priority. If something wasn't done about the leaky roof and the weather beaten woodwork, they were afraid the house would start to crumble. So now there was a work crew bustling around, replacing the roof and giving the weather boards a much needed repair and coat of paint, while electricians and plumbers made sure that they needn't live in fear of flood or fire from within.

They had more than tested their mettle against each other in their discussions about the ranch. Bobby was reassured by Ennis' steadiness and firmness and his knowledge of animal husbandry was seemingly without limit.

Ennis for his part was greatly impressed by his young partner. He had expected to have to carry all the decisions until Bobby had gained some experience and maturity. He found instead that while Bobby was as much a dreamer as his Daddy had ever been, his mother had bequeathed him with a sound head for business which astonished Ennis. The combination of these parental traits made for a man with ideas and the brains to make them work.

Bobby continued across the yard to the barn and stopped at the door of the barn, leaning against the frame and running his eyes over the dismantled jumble that was their tractor. Bobby was not at all surprised to find that the ancient machine barely ran and no amount of tinkering or cussing was going to improve it's performance.

So while Ennis rode out that morning to go round their stock and to check on the progress of the fencing contractors they had hired in, Bobby stayed at home making phone calls and hammering out his plans to replace their outdated machinery. He had everything pretty much worked out and was now waiting for Ennis to return so that he could run it all by him.

At the sound of a horse cantering into the yard behind him, Bobby turned from the shadowed interior of the barn and watched Ennis to ride and dismount in one fluid motion, reminding Bobby that here was a man that had lived his life on horseback.

Ennis glanced at Bobby knowing full well that he was about to have a big idea run past him. And it looked as if they boy might actually explode if he didn't get it all out right now.

"I don't suppose a man can get himself some coffee before he gets to hear what's on your mind?" Ennis teased, looking over his shoulder at Bobby while he saw to his horse. He chuckled quietly to himself when he heard Bobby snort behind him, then humph when he realized that Ennis was winding him up. He waited anyway, knowing that with Ennis, his horse always came first.

Once the horse was unsaddled and watered, Ennis headed off towards the house and Bobby fell into step beside him, shooting sideways glances at Ennis, looking for permission to get started. Finally Ennis relented, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder. Partly as a paternal sign of affection, but also out of genuine concern that Bobby was about to launch himself into orbit if he wasn't effectively restrained.

"Alright. Out with it before you do yourself an injury!"

Bobby audibly sighed with relief.

"Ok then. You know how we need to get new machinery, but the amount of work we have here doesn't really warrant the outlay?".

"S'right". Ennis agreed, keeping his hand on Bobby's shoulder as they walked. Now more as an encouragement to carry on than a safety restraint.

"Well I've been talking to some of the workers here and phoned some of our neighbors and they're all saying the same thing. That they wish there was a locally based contractor to do their cultivating, sowing and harvesting for them."

"And you thought, well why don't we!"

Bobby almost jumped out of his boots with excitement that Ennis cottoned on so quick.

"Yeah. What do you reckon?"

Ennis stopped and turned to face Bobby while Bobby watched Ennis, barely able to breath. Ennis pushed his hands in his pockets and looked down for a minute before answering very carefully.

"Well, I reckon that could be a good idea."

Bobby was nodding his head slightly, almost willing Ennis to come out with right answer.

"But that's going to be a right big outlay. What with tractors, cultivators, not to mention a combine harvester or two". He looked up at Bobby again.

"I mean where is all that coming from? Who would we deal with for a start?"

Bobby just stared at him, wondering if he was yanking his chain. He waited for a couple more seconds before realizing that Ennis was not kidding and was in fact waiting for an answer. Bobby grabbed him by the arm and looked intently at him, amazed that he didn't see the obvious. He was asking the grandson of LD Newsome where to source farm machinery!

"You're kidding me right?".

CHAPTER 10

Ennis was never sure what deals were made between Bobby and his Mama, and wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was Bobby's money after all. What he was sure of was that there was no way LD Newsome could have been involved. Not in a sweet deal like that.

Whatever it was, they were about to take delivery of two tractors, with agricultural attachments and two combine harvesters.

"You'll have to find someone else to drive your other machines Bobby Boy. I'm sticking to the livestock!", was Ennis' only comment.

Bobby just smiled and reassured him that he had expected as much. So while he was putting word out that Twist's Contracting was about to open for business, he was also letting it be known that said contracting business was looking for operators

The first to be taken on came from within the family. Bobby's Granddaddy Twist!

Bobby, Ennis and the senior Twists had been enjoying a lunch break on their newly constructed porch. Bobby had insisted on this along with the large doors opening from the large kitchen/dining and lounge of the house. He was from Texas after all and needed to have a porch on which to barbecue hamburgers.

Ennis agreed because he just fancied somewhere to be able to sit with a cold beer and gaze over the rolling plains.

They had been discussing Bobby's big plans for agricultural contracting. When Bobby mentioned looking for operators, Carol Twist sat up in her chair, looking at her husband.

"What about it John?", then turning to Bobby.

"For heavens sake, give him a job Bobby. Get him out from under my feet. He's driving me crazy!"

Bobby looked at his Granddaddy for a reaction. John regarded him for a moment.

"I want overtime and weekends off!".

Bobby leaped up to shake his hand.

"Welcome aboard Mr Twist. But I'm going to have to insist on three written references!". An addendum which earned him a grandfatherly clip around the ear.

The next person to come on board was Jackson Brunton,the son of the building contractor. A lively good looking lad about the same age as Bobby. He was in his final year at high school and came over to give his Daddy a hand in his spare time. Jackson and Bobby had hit it off straight away, becoming firm friends, Jackson promising to introduce Bobby to all his friends, making sure that the Texan got a warm welcome to Crook County.

When Bobby asked if he would like a job when school let out, Jackson leaped at the chance, as his Daddy wasn't able to give him anything steady.

Ennis liked the boy too and found himself admitting that despite his "not being queer", and that his and Jack's relationship had been a "one off", that if he had been 20 years younger he might have been able to drum up some interest in the handsome young man.

Jackson for his part watched Bobby and Ennis together, wondering about their relationship. Obviously not father and son, but something special just the same.

In the end Bobby got fed up with the puzzled looks and what Jackson had thought were subtle questions, but in truth had the subtlety of a B52 bomber. So on an afternoon out on the farm together Bobby filled Jackson in on the story of Jack and Ennis and Brokeback Mountain.

"Awesome" was Jackson only comment.

Afterwards Bobby noticed that Jackson began to regard Ennis with new respect. There was something else underlying it that got Bobby to wondering if his new friend was interested in Ennis? Or did he share something in common? It sure did look like there was a bit of a crush there all the same.

So the crew was coming together.

Now all they needed was the machinery.

Lureen phoned to let Bobby know that she had stitched up the deal.

She was very aware that Bobby's resources weren't unlimited, even with her quietly chipping in behind LD's back. With this in mind she had sourced two nearly new but well maintained tractors and combines, which had been traded in and which she was then able to sell on to Bobby at a fraction of the cost of new machines much to his delight.

She then threw Ennis in to an uproar by announcing that she was going to travel up to Wyoming to personally supervise the delivery and also check out the farm. He stood in the middle of the kitchen staring disbelievingly at Bobby.

"Your Mama is coming here?"

"Ah yeah"

"To our farm?"

"I guess so"

"Where I live! The man who had a twenty year affair with her husband"

Bobby just nodded, now beginning to wonder if he should have agreed to the visit after all. Lureen had sounded fine about it. She had even said she was looking forward to meeting Ennis.

On hearing this Ennis starting pacing around the kitchen before leaning on the sink bench gazing out the window towards the setting sun which streamed into the room. Bobby just waited for Ennis to calm himself down.

He had been so sure that everything would be alright. It was his greatest wish that Ennis and Lureen, the two most important people in his life at that time would be able to get along. It hadn't occurred to him that Ennis would not be ready for this meeting. Ennis looked about ready to saddle up a horse and hide in the mountains for a couple of months!

He took a deep breath, and turned back to Bobby. He saw the hopeful look in the boys eyes, then remembered his promise to the memory of Jack. He stepped up to Bobby and put his hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"This is real important to you ain't it?"

Bobby could only nod in reply.

"All right then I'll just have to stand it. But don't you go riding out with your friends and leave the two us together alone. I ain't scared of much but this has me spooked six ways from Wednesday!"

Bobby just gave him a quick hug and scrambled to the phone to let Jackson know the news.

CHAPTER 11

A couple of days before Lureen and the machinery were due to arrive, Ennis took Bobby to a livestock sale in Gillette. While the imminent arrival of all their new toys was exciting, even for a hardened livestock man like Ennis, they had to remember they were cattle ranchers as well. Their first herd of steers were going for auction so they both made sure that they were on hand to see the results.

Bobby had called to let Jackson know and had arranged to meet him and maybe a couple of his other school friends at the yards.

As they headed west then south towards Gillette, Bobby talked non stop, pointing out to Ennis farms where there were already contracts in place and others where he hoped to find more work. Ennis had to hand it to him. The boy sure seemed to have this whole scheme of his working out.

Bobby turned the "mother ship" south on highway 59 for the straight run into Gillette. Ennis' old pick up had finally quit and now sat disconsolately in a corner of the yard. Ennis was hoping that there might be some cash to spare soon to find himself another one. Sure he could use the 'mother ship' anytime he wanted, but felt awkward having to "borrow" transport from Bobby all the time. Maybe it was just pride, but it just didn't sit right with Ennis.

Finally arriving in Gillette, they headed over to the stock sales and found somewhere to park. They then headed in amongst the bustle looking for Jackson and his friends.

They hadn't been looking long before they heard Jackson yelling across the crowd to them while leaping up and down, his collar length chestnut brown hair flapping around his face while he tried to get their attention.

"HEY BOBBY! ENNIS! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! BOBBY BOY!"

Ennis looked wryly at Bobby.

"You'll never loose him in a thousand acre paddock, that's for sure!"

Bobby smiled and lead the way over.

There was another boy waiting with Jackson. Ennis noted that Bobby looked at him as though he had heard something real interesting about the lad and was finally going to be able to check it out for himself.

"Hey Bobby, Ennis, this here is Mac Du Champ. Mac, this is Bobby and Ennis. They are the guys I've been telling you about, from up at Lightning Flat. The guys I'm going to be working for."

Hands were shaken all round. Bobby pleased to be meeting another person his own age.

Mac, short for McKenzie, was a striking looking, dark haired, dark eyed lad who looked like he would be right at home on a horse. He had a fringe that kept falling across his eyes. He pushed it out of the way as he looked at Ennis.

"Jackson tells me you and Bobby's Daddy did some sheep herding up on Brokeback Mountain back in the 60s" he asked quietly.

The way he looked at Ennis when he asked made Ennis do a double take, wondering just how much Bobby had told Jackson, which may or may not have now been passed on to this young man.

"Yeah, You know. Just the one summer back in 63 think it was. Got married after that so didn't go back again." he mumbled in reply.

Mac continued to regard him with level eyes.

"I'd love to do that. Spend a summer in the mountains. I must have been awesome."

"Yeah, You know" Ennis had to admit this boy was making him nervous. Like he knew too much about him already and wanted to know more.

"Come on guys" Bobby butted in, much to Ennis's relief.

"Let's go see how these cattle of ours are doing."

They headed off together to find out when their stock was coming up for auction. While they waited, they looked over the other stock on offer. Comparing and commenting.

Mac now stuck to Jackson's side. Ennis noted with interest how the two boys never strayed far from each other. When they were all looking over a pen full of cattle, the two of them would lean, shoulder to shoulder while they compared notes with Bobby and Ennis.

When Mac said something ,Jackson had a special way he looked at him that reminded Ennis poignantly of the looks Jack used to give him when he shared a story or comment.

Surely these two boys weren't an item! They just looked so unlikely. But then Ennis had to remember that he and Jack were hardly typical of what he understood gay men to look like. But still, here in darkest Wyoming?

Now the penny had dropped, Ennis watched the boys a little more closely. The signs were there if you knew what you were looking for. Those special looks. The subtle touch of finger tips or other signs of affection which would go unnoticed by anyone else.

Bobby had picked up on Ennis' study of the other two boys. He sidled up to Ennis while the boys were deep in discussion over a large black bull in the next pen.

"So have you figured it out yet?" he asked quietly, smiling up at Ennis.

"Jackson and Mac are...you know..."

"Yeah Ennis. They are gay and dating. Last thing I expected to find up around here, but there they are. I hope you don't mind but I've told Jackson about you and Daddy. It's been real helpful to him knowing that they aren't the only ones that have gone through it."

Ennis knew only too well how that felt, so was glad that in some small way, he and Jack were able to help someone else.

The time had come for their stock to go under the hammer so they moved over to watch.

Bobby and Ennis came away quietly pleased.

"Could've been better, but not bad considering we've not been on the place long" was Ennis' comment.

Their business concluded, they decided to head somewhere and get something to eat. On the way they passed through the sheep sales. As they did so Ennis heard a grating angry voice which cut through him like a knife to his vitals.

"No! no! No fucking way!"

A big bluff man was standing with his back to them. Yelling at a red faced stock agent. The man turned to face them. There was less hair and what was what was left was very very gray. Everything else about the man seemed to have sagged, but Ennis would recognize that face anywhere.

Aguirre!

CHAPTER 12

The angry eyes in the saggy face stopped at sight of Ennis. Recognition quickly being replaced by contempt.

"Ennis fucking Del Mar"

"Aguirre" Ennis acknowledged him coldly.

Jack had told him about the humiliating interview he had had with Aguirre that first summer after Brokeback. So Ennis had no illusions about how this was going to go.

Aguirre took in the the three boys standing with Ennis and sneered.

"So you got your self some fresh rancher fairies to play with eh Del Mar?"

Jackson and Mac looked at each other then at Ennis and Aguirre. Worry and fear etched on their features. Jackson placed himself slightly in front of Mac as if to protect him.

Bobby spoke up, an edge of anger in his voice as he glared at Aguirre.

"Who is this ignorant bastard Ennis?"

At the sound of Bobby's voice ,Aguirre focused his attention on the boys face. An incredulous look slid on the pudgy face as he recognized the unmistakable Twist features. He put his fists on where his hips might once have been, then laughed a little, unpleasant, oily laugh.

"I don't believe it. Don't tell me that fagot Twist managed to slip it to some bitch and bred himself a mongrel whelp!"

Bobby leaped at him, getting in a few good punches before Ennis pulled him off. Bobby kept kicking and struggling, trying to get at the hateful figure before him.

Aguirre was bright red in the face now and came barreling at them, swinging and cursing.

A couple of Sheriff's deputies were standing nearby and had overheard the exchange. They weren't quick enough intercept Bobby, but got in front of Aguirre, one of them pushing the red faced farmer back with a night stick pressed to his throat. His partner made sure that Ennis, Jackson and Mac had Bobby under control then spoke quietly to Ennis.

"We've had our eyes on this bad boy for a while. He's been spoiling for a fight, and I'm sorry it's you guys copped it.". He looked around at them, seeing that though still boiling mad, Bobby was now under control.

"You all o k?" he asked.

They all nodded, except Bobby who continued glaring at Aguirre, his teeth clenched, breathing in short angry gasps.

"Thank you deputy.". Ennis said quietly, keeping a tight hold on Bobby. Jackson and Mac, standing tight with them just nodded slightly.

"I'll just get some details off you, then best you get your boys out of here. We'll take care of this trouble maker for you."

Ten minutes later the four of them were sitting in a diner, crammed into a booth. Jackson and Zak sitting opposite Bobby and Ennis. They had ordered burgers, fries and coffee.

They now sat with their coffees, Bobby being watched by the other three, making sure that he had calmed down and wasn't going to smash his way out onto the streets of Gillette to go looking for Aguirre.

Jackson and Mac were still sticking shoulder to shoulder as though expecting attack from any direction at any time. Ennis felt a twist in his guts, knowing exactly how they would be feeling.

Bobby's breathing had calmed enough that he was finally able to ask a question.

"Ennis?". He didn't have to ask anything more. He just looked hard at Ennis.

Ennis clasped his hands behind his head. Then slid them round, rubbing his face a couple of times. He looked at the coffee on the table before him, wishing the boys were old enough to take to a bar so he could have something stronger. Much stronger!

He explained who Aguirre was and about his having known what he and Jack had been "doing in their spare time on Brokeback Mountain.

Jackson and Mac looked quickly at each other.

He finished by retelling Jack's story about going to Aguirre the following summer looking for Ennis and work.

Bobby's blood boiled again at the thought of how Aguirre had humiliated his Daddy, and worse, the comment about his mother.

Ennis could see this written all over the boy's face. The raw anger pulling every feature into a tight grimace, made Ennis wonder how anybody could possibly think someone could look more handsome or beautiful when they were angry. Maybe he was biased because this was Jack's boy, but he had always thought Bobby was an exceptionally good looking young man. What he was seeing here was nothing short of grotesque.

Ennis had begun to think of himself as a kind of unofficial guardian and father figure to Bobby. This feeling had started to extend to Jackson and Mac now too, maybe because of their shared experience. In this capacity he felt compelled to say something to defuse this situation. The last thing he wanted was to be having to bail any of them out of prison, or worse, visit them in hospital.

He cleared his throat and sat forward, his hands clasped on the table before him, getting the attention of the three boys. Jackson and Mac looked at him, searching for some kind of reassurance, Bobby just looked angry.

"Now Bobby, Aguirre said some real hateful things back there about your Mama and Daddy"

Bobby squirmed and seethed on the next seat, prompting Ennis to sit back and place a calming hand on the back of the boy's neck, feeling the tension wound up there, tight as an over cranked watch. He gave a quick gentle squeeze to let Bobby know that he understood.

"But I want you, all of you," he looked across the table, taking in Jackson and Mac as well, "to let this go."

"Aguirre is a mean son of a bitch, and probably deserves a good switching. But he's not worth any of you getting in trouble with the law or getting hurt. So I want you all to promise me that you won't go looking for that bag of horse shit to pick a fight!"

He turned to face Bobby.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked at Ennis, seeing the worry in those brown eyes, and feeling the reassurance being transmitted by the calloused hand on his neck. The reassurance that Ennis was there for him when his own Daddy couldn't be. Of course he would promise, and keep that promise.

Ennis felt the tension ease under his hand. He gave Bobby's neck one last squeeze, then sat back relieved that his point had been taken, and knowing that Bobby would keep that promise.

Their talk then moved on to the imminent arrival of the farm machinery. The boys made arrangements

for Jackson and Mac to come up to the farm for the event.

They paid the bill, then going their separate ways, Jackson and Mac heading for Mac's place, Bobby and Ennis to find the "mother ship" and head on back to Lightning Flat. None of them aware of the angry eyes that watched them leave.

CHAPTER 13

As Mac and Jackson wandered up the street to where Jackson's car was parked, Mac hoped that Jackson didn't notice how much he was still shaking. He edged a little closer so that the outside of their arms were brushing as they walked, needing the comfort of that small physical contact to calm himself.

Jackson gave him a quick concerned look then a reassuring bump with his shoulder.

Because Mac was the more quiet of the two, people who new them always assumed that he was somehow the weaker of the pair and needed Jackson's protection. Jackson did take on that role, and Mac let him. But only because he liked the idea that Jackson felt protective towards him. Not because he needed protecting. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Mac was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that encounter with Aguirre had seriously scared him. He had never seen so much venom being spat by anyone before. It had the boy really shaken. He seriously hoped to never cross paths with that man again.

When they reached Jackson's car, Jackson raced around to unlock he doors, then flicking his hair away from his eyes gave Mac a wide smile and Mac was struck as ever by how lucky he was they had met.

The sight of that handsome smiling face with the dancing green eyes, framed by all that chestnut hair. A lithe swimmers physique, all long legs, muscular butt, washboard stomach, broad shoulders and muscular arms. Match that physical presence with one of the most fun loving, funny, hard case, but also seriously sensitive souls on the planet and you have one dynamite combination in Mac's opinion.

It all combined to completely knock Mac completely off his equilibrium whenever he saw Jackson, his insides seeming to catch on fire leaving him speechless. This was probably why everybody thought he was so unsure of himself. The very sight of Jackson Brenton so often left him incapable of speech he must appear a stuffed dummy much of the time.

Jackson saw the look in Mac's face. The dark eyes with the black bangs falling across them gazed deeply at Jackson. His beautiful sensual mouth slightly opened as a flush spread over his face.

Jackson was as equally entranced with McKenzie Du champ as Mac was with Jackson. Jackson just loved those bandy but muscular cowboys legs and the whip cord body, honed from hours of riding and roping. Those calloused hands that could so gently and firmly control a horse and sent Jackson into trembling delight with the smallest touch. While he shared Jackson's sense of fun, it was balanced by a thoughtfulness which curbed the worst of Jackson's excesses. He also always had time for whatever Jackson had to say. When other people were rolling their eyes in despair, Mac would be attentively waiting. Either Jackson would say something amazing or make a complete idiot of himself, but Mac just didn't care. A winning attitude in Jackson's book.

Jackson saw Mac's eyes betray that loss of balance that Jackson had become so used to and found so endearing.

"He's off again" he quietly chuckled to himself and smiled lovingly across the car at Mac.

"Come on Mac- Mac, let's go", he laughed diving into the drivers seat.

Mac chuckled at the sound of Jackson's pet name for him and clambered in the other door.

Oh yes, he was very lucky indeed!

CHAPTER 14

The day for the arrival of Lureen and the machinery finally arrived.

There was a great air of expectation, with Bobby rushing around making sure everything was ready. Ennis kept wanting to check the sky as he half expected to see Air Force One appearing over the horizon bringing the President in for lunch.

Bobby kept watching Ennis, noticing the nerves starting to show. He was sure he saw Ennis go to the cupboard where his camping gear was kept at least twice that morning. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if he had found Ennis's mare saddled and ready to go outside the back door!

Ennis, Bobby, John and Carol were sitting on the porch enjoying some coffee when a cloud of dust appeared behind the sheds accompanied by the growl of an engine and clattering of gravel hitting the underside of a car. Next second Jackson's bright red mustang appeared around the corner of the building, rocketed across the yard and skidded to a halt in front of the house. The dramatic entrance earning much tutting from the senior Twists and an exasperated rolling of eyes and shaking of head from Ennis.

The car was still rocking when Jackson tumbled out his door, nearly falling flat on his back in his haste to get out.

"Is your Mama here yet? Where's our machinery?" he demanded, staring wildly round the yard.

"No, and with Mama I guess" Bobby laughed, then noticed that Mac was holding his seat forward so someone could climb out from the back seat of the two door Mustang. Jackson followed Bobby's glance.

"Oh God! I forgot!" he exclaimed tearing around the car to help.

A girl, the same age as the boys, dressed in check shirt, jeans and cowboy boots finished clambering out from behind the seat. Her long auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked up at the group standing on the porch and smiled at them, hazel eyes sparkling.

The two boys then escorted her around the car, Jackson being ridiculously over solicitous, trying to make up for his appalling lapse in manners.

"Everyone this is Maddie, a real good friend of ours" Jackson explained, remembering to do the introductions. Mac carried on for him.

"Jackson has been telling her all about you guys. She's been dying to get up here and meet you."

"We had to bring her along just to shut her up!" Jackson added, then gasped, having earned an elbow in the ribs from Maddie.

Bobby laughed and stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"It's real nice to meet you Maddie" he said as they shook hands.

He indicated the others.

"This is Ennis Del Mar and my Grandparents, John and Carol Twist."

Maddie moved around the group, shaking hands, Bobby watching her. He realized that Jackson and Mac had moved up either side of him. Jackson bumped his shoulder and Mac arched a dark eyebrow at him.

"So there are girls in Crook County." Bobby quipped.

"Told you so!" said Jackson brightly.

"She really is our best friend, and she really has been pestering to meet you" Mac quietly explained.

"I think she had really come to believe that all the good guys around here had either escaped to college or are gay!" he added.

By now Maddie had made her way back to the boys, stopping in front of them, hip cocked to one side, her arms crossed, looking suspicious about what they might be talking about. She obviously knew Jackson well enough to be worried.

"Alright Jackson Andrew Brunton, what have you been telling him?" she asked, her eyes laughing.

"Oh. Only good stuff!", he gushed. "I never mentioned the multiple personalities or the four state, criminal record. OOFFF!". The final outburst being caused by another jab to the ribs.

Bobby began to suspect that when these three hung out, Jackson's ribs must come in for spectacular bruising.

"It really is nice to meet you and your family Bobby" she said shaking his hand again.

Bobby glanced at Ennis who had looked up on hearing what Maddie said. They both smiled liking the fact that she obviously included Ennis in his family.

They all gravitated back to the porch, shuffling seats around, and getting acquainted. More coffee appeared and Ennis brought some beers out for himself and John. The boys declined sticking to sodas for the time being.

Finally another dust cloud and low rumbling in the distance heralded the arrival of Lureen and her special delivery.

First to arrive round the end of the sheds was Lureen in a red late model Thunderbird. Bobby had told Ennis about his Mama's preference for GT model cars. He even mentioned, with a slightly ill look on his face, that her and Jack's first time was in the back of something very similar. It amused Ennis that while Bobby seemed quite comfortable with his father's unusual sexuality, he still, like all teenagers, found the physical side of sexuality, and parents, to be almost mutually exclusive.

Lureen's car was then followed by five large low loader trucks, one for each of the tractors and combines and one for the cultivation and sowing equipment.

Jackson looked like he had just watched a thirty yard touch down. He nearly fell of the porch he was so excited. The only reason he didn't was Mac caught him and pulled him deftly back from the edge at the last minute.

Bobby meanwhile had dashed out to his mother's car and amidst the cacophony of trucks revving and the whiplash hisses of escaping air as parking brakes were applied, he lifted his mother off her feet before they had even touched the ground.

They hugged fiercely before Lureen pushed him away to arms length, to get a good look at her son. Seeming more than happy with what she was seeing she pulled him into a tight hug again, laughing as he swung her round.

As the noise from the trucks finally settled to silence, Bobby led Lureen over to meet everybody.

She went straight to John and Carol and was folded into another big hug from Carol and eventually even John.

"Jack really did marry the prettiest girl in Texas!" The old man said before hugging her. Maybe has could be as charming as his son after all.

Seemed bizarre to Ennis that the Twists had never met their daughter in law. Jack had certainly kept his disparate life well compartmentalized!

She smiled brightly at Jackson, Mac and Maddie, giving Maddie an appraising look before cocking an eyebrow at Bobby.

He just shrugged and looked bashfully at his feet.

He then brought her over to where Ennis was standing, his head down, shyly towing away at the decking of the porch.

"Mama, this is Ennis"

She looked at Ennis searchingly for several long seconds. Ennis was surprised to find he was able to return the appraisal He didn't see the hostility or blame he expected to see there.

Lureen had not been sure how she was going to react either. The man standing before her had had a relationship with her husband which went back before she and Jack had ever met. Yet she found no anger within her towards Ennis. Nor reproach. Just a profound sadness, which she was unable to name.

She was deeply impressed however by the steadiness of the eyes as Ennis returned her look. She had to agree too that he was doing a magnificent job here with Bobby.

Bobby stood beside them, looking nervously from one to the other. His mother finally gave Ennis a warm little smile and extended her hand to shake. Bobby realized he hadn't been breathing during the whole introduction, so took a deep breath just as he started to see stars.

Lureen saw his distress, laughing at him fondly before turning back to Ennis and taking his hand in both of hers.

"Thank you so very much" she said, nodding towards Bobby. The relief of finding Bobby so well and happy being conveyed in the sincerity of the statement.

"You're more than welcome ma'am". He said quietly. "Bobby here is a very special young man. You should be real proud of him."

"Thank you. I am!" she said , fairly glowing with pride and happiness.

"So, when do I get a tour?" she said brightly, turning to Bobby.

While mother and son went off for their tour and a little one on one catch up time, Ennis headed over to the trucks where John Twist and the youngsters were having a closer look at the machinery. Carol had bustled off into the kitchen, saying someone had better think about getting lunch for everybody.

Ennis walked over to where Jackson and Mac were standing with Maddie. Jackson was gazing, rapt, at one of the tractors. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were shining.

Mac looked at Ennis as he walked up, amusement lighting up his dark handsome features.

"You know Ennis, I think I'm actually getting jealous of a tractor!" he observed, only just this side of laughing out loud.

"He'd better shut that mouth of his before eagles fly in and start nesting!" Ennis observed dryly.

Jackson was brought out of his awe struck reverie by yet another dig in the ribs from Maddie. He gave her a reproachful look as he rubbed his now very tender side, then turned excitedly to Ennis.

"That's one big ass Tractor Ennis" he exclaimed almost reverently while side stepping away out of reach of Maddie's elbows.

"Isn't it though" Ennis replied.

They all stepped back to give the drivers room as they set about lowering ramps with a great deal of clanging and cussing and unshackling the machinery ready to unload.

The two harvesters were unloaded and maneuvered under cover in one of the sheds, while the tractors, once they were unloaded, were used to unload the implements off the fifth truck. By the time this logistical nightmare was sorted out and the drivers were tidying their rigs up ready to pull out, Lureen and Bobby had reappeared on the porch, helping Carol lay out a large spread of sandwiches, rolls, steaks and burgers (grilled on Bobby's new barbecue), iced tea and beers, and some champagne Lureen produced to celebrate the kick off of Twist's Contractors.

Bobby looked around the gathering on the porch, taking in what he was becoming to think of as his new family. His heart felt about ready to explode he was so happy.

There was Ennis, his business partner. Gruff ,dependable, confidant and, Bobby had come to realize, a father figure. When Ennis spoke, Bobby seemed to be hearing Jack as well. Bobby had grown to be really quite fond of that taciturn cowboy!

John and Carol Twist. Bobby had come to see them quite differently now. He wondered how he could ever have thought of John as a bitter, angry old man. Oh there had been plenty of both, no doubt about that. Carol had told Bobby one day how she had watched her husband change from the warm, happy man she had first known and loved, into that bitter, angry old man.

It seemed no matter how hard he worked, he just never seemed to be able to get ahead with the ranch. Whatever progress he had originally made evaporated before his eyes and steadily started going backwards. He'd had to give up his passion of rodeoing, he was having to work so hard. Wouldn't even pass on his knowledge to Jack he was so angry. He started venting that anger on the young Jack, and father and son grew apart.

When Jack went out into the world and started his own life away from Lightning Flat, John's disappointment was complete. Each time Jack talked about bringing Ennis back to work the farm with him, Carol would see a flicker of hope ignite behind John's eyes, only to watch it snuff out again when once again, Jack was unable to persuade the enigmatic Ennis Delmar to come away with him.

It was a very sad fact for all the surviving Twists that it was only in death that Jack had been able to make it all happen. But still, that big black dog of depression that had sat on John's chest all those years had finally got up and left when he saw the ranch coming back to life, still in the hands of family.

Jackson and Mac, had become like the siblings he had never had. He loved the lively, unguided missile that was Jackson. A missile that zapped in tight orbits around Mac, who he obviously absolutely adored.

Maddie acted like a big sister to the two of them, a sister who it looked like would be fiercely protective while keeping the worst of Jackson's gaffs under control. Bobby had to admit that she more than stirred his interest. He definitely intended to get to know her better!

And here was his Mama in amongst it all, and obviously loving every minute of it.

Bobby seriously doubted life could get any better.

CHAPTER 15

The next week was probably the busiest that farm yard had ever been.

Lureen had stayed on for the week, officially to check the machinery was working as it should and hadn't been damaged in transit. Unofficially she was just glad to get away from her Daddy for a while.

She would phone every day to check all was ok in the yard. The forced pleasantness in her voice when she spoke to LD was almost sinister. As soon as she hung up, she would shudder, looking as angry as Bobby had ever seen her.

She would then take a couple of quick breaths and redial the yard again, this time speaking to her head salesman, who had secretly agreed to run interference for her.

Once she was happy her daddy wasn't trying to do anything she didn't approve of, she would visibly relax and start making plans for the day.

Her main project, once she was happy with the machinery, was to tackle the interior of the house. While the renovations had been finished for a few weeks now, Bobby and Ennis had been too busy with the farm to take time out with Carol to really make it into a home. She had enlisted Carol's help and set to work.

Bobby and Ennis watched this process cautiously, both apprehensive about what they would come home to find. They had both threatened to arrange for an accidental fire if anything even hinting at a floral motif showed up. Mother in law and daughter in law had looked at each other, laughed and marched arm in arm out the door, heading for Gillette to do some shopping. Bobby and Ennis were left looking at each other apprehensively, neither sure whether or not their threat had been taken seriously.

Jackson and Mac were finished with school now so were at the farm everyday. Jackson to work with Bobby and Mac because Jackson was there. Ennis muttered something about them being permanently joined at the hip. But once Ennis had tried Mac out on a horse and found he knew which end of a cow was which, had started taking him out to help with the stock work. An arrangement he and Bobby were now talking about making permanent, which delighted the two boys.

The first time Bobby let Jackson loose on a tractor had everybody on edge, especially Ennis. He said that that much youthful energy and heavy machinery were a dangerous mix, before heading indoors to make sure that the emergency services and insurance numbers were prominently displayed by the phone.

He needn't have worried.

As soon as Jackson climbed aboard and got behind the wheel, he became totally focused, leaving the horse play and high spirits on the ground. He showed a natural talent and feel for operating the big machinery that even had John Twist nodding his head in grudging approval.

All Bobby needed now was to be able to spend some time with Maddie. Jackson and Mac had promised to organize a double date for the four of them, maybe a trip over to Devil's Tower for the day which sounded real good to Bobby.

Bobby was on his way across the yard that morning, hoping to finish the field work they were doing on the ranch that day. Ennis had suggested they do some pasture renewal on their own land first to shake down the machines and allow the allow the operators get used to them. Bobby had readily agreed, but was now keen to get the machines out earning money. All the cereal crops of course were in by now, in fact he was receiving advance calls about harvesting. But there were farmers calling about getting fodder crops in and pastures renewed. Bobby had made a mental note to talk to his Mama about forage harvesters.

He was getting a little concerned though. It was getting well past eight in the morning and Jackson and Mac had not arrived. They were normally there in time for breakfast every day.

Bobby had barely stepped off the porch when the phone rang. He heard Ennis pick it up, so he carried on towards one of the tractors, to move it over to the fuel tanks he had had installed. He was brought up short by Ennis calling out to him and hurrying up behind him.

"That was Jackson's Mama. He didn't come home last night and neither did Mac. I guess they each assumed their boys were at the other's house, so didn't realize they ware missing till this morning!"

They looked at each other, the fear between them becoming almost visible in the air. Bobby felt as though a shroud had been dropped over the sun and someone was dousing him in icicles.

"They've already checked with emergency services and no one has been brought in over night. I'm sure they're ok though Bobby" he said quietly, giving the back of the boys neck a reassuring squeeze.

John came over when he realized something was up. When Bobby told him what had happened he hurried indoors to phone some of the neighbors to see if they had seen the boys.

At that moment a sheriffs department car appeared around the garage and pulled up next to them. The same two deputies they had met in Gillette stepped out of the car, came over to Bobby and Ennis.

"Mr Delmar, Mr Twist"

"Howdy" Ennis greeted them, shaking both their hands. Bobby just stood beside him, afraid to hear what the deputies had to say.

"Sorry to trouble you, but we're up here looking for Jackson Brunton and McKenzie Du Champ. They went missing last night"

"Their folks just called us and told us" Ennis said.

"Do you have any idea what's happened to them?" Bobby was finally able to ask, his fear for his friends causing his voice to quaver.

"No son, not as yet. We thought we'd call in and check with you guys, you know, find out what time they left here yesterday, that sort of thing. Check with your neighbors then work our way back to town."

Bobby told them what time they boys had left and gave the deputies a description of Jackson's car.

"Ok then. We're going to head further up the road to talk to a few people. Now if they turn up, or you hear anything, you call the office in Gillette. Ok?"

Bobby nodded. The deputy saw again the fear in the boys eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll do our best to find them" he reassured Bobby before climbing into the car with his partner and heading back for the road.

Ennis put a steadying arm around Bobby's shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Bobby, why don't you head on over to McTeagues with those contracts he was asking for. I'll stay here by the phone in case somebody calls."

Bobby nodded quietly, realizing Ennis was trying to get him to go and do something instead of sitting about fretting, which Bobby realized was a pretty good idea. He thought he would actually be sick if he sat around doing nothing but wait for news.

He went in to the office to get the contracts. John looked up from the phone, shaking his head at Bobby's inquiring look.

John gave Bobby a reassuring pat on the arm as Bobby went past on his way out of the house.

Ennis went with Bobby to the "mother ship", giving his shoulder another quick squeeze before watching the big pick up disappear towards the road. Ennis shook in fear himself. He knew what Bobby was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. They were both remembering what had happened to Jack, and were both praying fervently that history wasn't about to repeat.

Bobby turned south onto the road and followed it as it dog legged it's way south and west towards the highway to Gillette.

Ennis was right in his guess about what Bobby was thinking. He was trying not to dwell on what he believed had happened to his Daddy. He couldn't stand loosing someone else that way!

Not again!!

The road took a swerve through some scrubby trees as it crossed a dried up creek bed. Bobby was so lost in his nightmare he missed the first part of the curve. The offside wheels of the big pick up ran off onto the shoulder, snapping Bobby back to the real world as his beloved "mothership" slid off the road.

The truck finally came to rest, sideways to the road, pointing in to the trees, Bobby trying to swallow his heart which was currently somewhere just behind his teeth.

He lifted his forehead off his hands where they were clenched on the steering wheel. That's when he saw it further back into the bush.

The back end of a bright red Mustang!

CHAPTER 16

Bobby scrambled out of the pick up, falling painfully on his side in his haste, got to his feet and thrashed his way through the under growth to the car, in growing panic.

"JACKSON? MAC?" he bellowed as he reached the car. He was answered by an eerie silence. How on earth did the car get here?

Just audible over the back ground murmur of the bushes, Bobby heard a faint sound. He stopped moving to hear it again. There it was, a sound that stabbed fear in his heart. A faint groan, then someone feebly calling his name.

"Bobby?" then a gasp.

"Jackson?"

Bobby scrambled around the side of the car. He saw his friends and his blood ran cold.

Jackson was propped against the side of the car, holding Mac, his eyes fixed on Bobby, pleading for help. There was so much blood on them! Why did Mac have barely any clothes left on him. Everything was ripped and torn! And he was so still. Oh God, he was so still!!

Bobby threw himself down beside them. Jackson's eyes focused on Bobby.

"Mac?" he gasped quietly, his arms moving weakly around Mac. His eyes pleading with Bobby.

Bobby pressed his hand nervously to Mac's neck, his heart back in his mouth again.

Oh thank God! He was warm. Bobby was so afraid he would be stone cold. He pressed his fingers to Mac's neck. He almost wept in relief. There was a pulse.

He put his other hand on Jackson's arm.

"He's ok Jackson. He's ok"

Jackson smiled weakly and lapsed into unconsciousness. His fore head dropping down to touch Mac's.

Bobby felt utterly helpless. They were in the middle of nowhere! Where could he find them some help?

He looked around, not knowing what to do. He kept stroking Jackson's hair tenderly with one hand while the other stayed resting on Mac's neck, as though he needed reassurance that they weren't going to disappear from before his eyes, as much as to reassure them that he was still there.

Somewhere behind him he heard a car skid to a stop out at the road. A car door slammed.

"BOBBY TWIST? BOBBY?"

Bobby sagged in relief. It was the deputies.

"HELP! OVER HERE!"

The deputies scrambled through the bush to the boys, gasping as they took in the scene. One turned straight back to the car to radio for help, while the other knelt down next to the boys.

Bobby began sobbing with relief, pressing his forehead on top of his hand where it rested on Jackson's head.

"Oh please God, let them be safe. Let them be ok"

CHAPTER 17

Ennis crashed through the doors of the waiting room at the hospital, searching wildly around until he saw the slumped form of Bobby, sitting against the wall. He looked up at the sound of Ennis's entry.

Ennis's heart lurched when he saw Bobby's tear streaked face. Bobby raced across the room and threw himself in Ennis's arms.

"They're hurt so bad" he sobbed into Ennis' shirt. "Jackson and Mac... somebody's hurt them both so bad!"

Ennis's had been sure that the quick message he had received from the Sheriff's Office had been about Bobby being hurt! All he heard was Bobby's name, then hospital. He and John Twist had leaped into John's car and headed for town as fast as they could.

Seeing the "Mothership" run off the side of the road only made things worse.

John screeched to a halt beside the big pick up. Ennis leaped out and ran round to the drivers side, looking wildly around for any clues to what might have happened. Everything looked ok and the keys were still in it.

He yelled to John that he would take the truck and see John at the hospital. John waved and shouted back he would try and find Carol and Lureen, then meet him there.

John took off as Ennis backed the "Mothership" out onto the road. He slammed it into drive and floored it, the big engine bellowing and gravel spitting back from the rear wheels. The pick up surged forward as if it was afraid, as Ennis was, that Bobby was hurt.

Ennis was so relieved to find Bobby safe he almost missed what Bobby said about Jackson and Mac. His heart sank as the feeling of relief drained away.

"What do you mean hurt? What do you mean someone hurt them?"

Bobby looked at Ennis, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Some...somebody beat them Ennis." he was choking on the words. "Beat them real bad...and Mac...they...I think...Oh God Ennis" his mouth worked, trying to form the words to tell Ennis what happened.

Ennis cupped his hands around Bobby's wet face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Come on Bobby boy, you can tell me" he prompted gently.

"Oh God Ennis" he repeated helplessly. "They...I...I think they raped Mac"

Ennis groaned in sympathy, pulling Bobby back to his chest. He guided Bobby back to a seat, sitting him down and putting a comforting arm around the distraught boys shoulder.

"How are they doing? Have you heard anything from the doctors?"

"I don't know" Bobby sniffed, looking round the waiting room as if somebody would tell him. "I've not heard since I came in with them"

Just at that moment Jackson and Mac's parents rushed in, with Maddie right behind them. They saw Bobby and came across to him, Jackson's father crossed to the reception area to let them know that the boys' parents were there. A nurse hurried away to let the trauma crew know.

Lureen, John and Carol also arrived. Like Ennis their relief at seeing Bobby was ok, gave way quickly to shock at hearing what had happened to the other boys. They all sat together in a tight group to wait for news.

Ennis happened to look up just as someone was being brought out from a treatment room. He froze in disbelief. It was Aguirre, a hand bandaged and arm in a sling and what looked like a broken nose. Bobby felt Ennis tense and looked up too. Ennis felt the boys shoulders tense under his arm.

As though he sensed he was being watched, Aguirre looked up, seeing Bobby and Ennis staring at him across the room.

He squinted a little, then leered at them, patting his bandaged arm with his good hand, before swaggering out through the doors.

"He did it" Bobby snarled. "That son of a bitch did it. I just know he did" He looked at Ennis to see if he agreed.

"Bobby, look, we can't go shooting off at the mouth about that...we can't prove anything, but I've got a feeling you're right. It's just too much of a coincidence, he comes in here to be patched after a fight right after Jackson and Mac were beat up. And he looked right smug about something."

"He looked way too pleased with himself" Bobby agreed, "Just like Granddaddy Newsome did when he bragged to me about Daddy."

Lureen looked up at hearing this, looking quite sick.

"Hey Mama, it's not your fault" Bobby reassured her. "Not your fault" he repeated quietly before burying his face in his hands.

The sad little group continued to wait. Lureen moved to sit next to Bobby and gently took one of his hands away from his face and held it in both of hers. Bobby sat back into Ennis's arm which was still around his shoulders looking first at his Mama then Ennis his eyes still hollow with fear for his friends.

Ennis made a move to remove his arm so as not to interfere in some sort of family moment, but Lureen shook her head slightly. She knew there were times a boy needed a man's strength beside him as much as a mother's love. For Bobby that needed to be Ennis. She could see that in Bobby's heart that Ennis had become that father, comforter, source of strength that was taken away from him when his Daddy died.

She smiled her thanks to Ennis over Bobby's head. He nodded to her in return, acknowledging her trust and her affirmation of his position in Bobby's life.

A nurse bustled through, stopping just long enough to tell the group that a doctor would be out to see them in a minute, before hurrying out of the room again.

Jackson and Mac's fathers both stood up and started pacing nervously, looking towards the doors to the emergency room every few seconds, willing that doctor to appear. They would stop and confer quietly, giving each other an encouraging pat on the shoulder or arm as they passed each other. It struck Bobby that the families must be close. The mother's and Maddie sat huddled, comforting each other.

Before the doctor made his appearance, the two deputies arrived, going to the boys fathers',shaking hands and asking asking if there was any news. Mac's father explained they were expecting a doctor through any minute.

The deputies nodded then moved over to Bobby and Ennis. The older of the two, a big bluff man in his forties with gingery hair and mustache, both peppered with gray nodded to them.

"Mr Del Mar, Mr Twist" he looked at Lureen "Mrs Twist?" he inquired.

Lureen smiled and nodded yes.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm deputy Albert Pruit, though my friends call me Red" He indicated his partner.

"This here is Deputy Avery Laskett."

Laskett was an athletic, blond haired, blue eyed, square jawed man in his late twenties or early thirties who looked like he had, and still did play varsity football. He nodded pleasantly.

Ennis, Bobby and Lureen stood up and shook hands with Red and Avery, then Red indicated they should sit down.

Red leaned forward and looked at Bobby.

"Bobby son, it's pretty obvious what happened to Jackson and McKenzie, but until they regain consciousness and we can speak to them, we won't know much. We will need to take a statement from you of course."

Bobby nodded, then looked at Ennis. Ennis nodded his encouragement.

"Deputy Pruitt." Pruitt raised his bristly eyebrows at Bobby.

"Red?" Now Pruitt smiled and nodded for Bobby to go ahead.

"Red, you remember that man, Aguirre, that picked a fight with us at the stock fare?" Red and Avery glanced at each other and nodded to each other, confirming they both knew who Bobby meant.

"Well, not long before you came in he was here."

Both deputies looked surprised to hear that Aguirre was back in the area and said so. They looked at Bobby, waiting for him to continue.

"He looked like he was having a busted up hand and face fixed up. Like he had been in a fight"

Red looked hard at Bobby.

"You think he might have had something to do with this?"

"I know there's no proof. But it's such a coincidence"

Red nodded, then turned to his partner.

"Avery, get on the horn to the office. Let them know that Aguirre is in town and get him checked out. Maybe see if they can find out where he was over the last 12 hours or so. Avery stood up end left the room.

Just as the door swung shut behind him, a doctor appeared through the door from the emergency room. He stood just inside the room, his hands in the pockets of his white coat and looked around the room. Spotting them he came across the room, smiling encouragingly. Nodded to them all. Everybody stood up to meet him.

"Mr and Mrs Brunton, Mr and Mrs Du Champ, Red" then turned to look over the others.

Jackson's father introduced them.

"This is Ennis Del Mar and Bobby Twist, the boys friends and employers. Lureen Twist is Bobby's Mama, John and Carol Twist, his grandparents and Maddie here you probably know. Ennis, Bobby, this is Doctor Emmit Stevens"

The doctor shook hands with them and indicated for everyone to sit.

"The boys are stable and out of danger." he began, bringing sighs of relief from around the huddled group. "Although they are badly hurt. It's just as well young Bobby here found them when he did. I would hate to think how they would be if they had laid out there much longer." He paused to collect his thoughts, took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dan, Mary" he looked at Jackson's parents. "Jackson has several broken ribs, several bones in his left hand broken, some internal bleeding, heavy bruising and a severe concussion." He glanced at Red "Somebody has given him a real good kicking"

Red nodded, making notes on a pad. Avery had returned and sat next to him, looking over his shoulder and reading the notes to get caught up with what he missed.

Mr and Mrs Brunton were looking shocked. Their initial relief at hearing Jackson was out of danger being replaced by shock at what had been done to him.

Stevens now turned to face the Du Champs, who tensed, taking each others hands.

"Burt, Melanie." They nodded, indicating they were ready.

"Mac's injuries are very much the same as Jackson's. He's been severely beaten too. But there's one thing more." He looked significantly at Red and Avery before continuing.

"There are clear indications he has been sexually violated." Everybody gasped in shock. The Du Champs clutched at each other in horror.

"I'm sorry I can't put this to you all in any gentler way, but it looks like he has been repeatedly raped."

Everybody was looking sick with the thought of that being done to that gentle trusting boy.

"I know I'm hitting you with a heavy hammer here, but I wanted you all to hear this because those boys are really going to need you all very much as they recover. They're going to need strength and support from all of you. I don't think I need to tell you. They've been through hell, now they're going to need help climbing out the other side."

Everybody nodded their agreement, telling the boys parents they were there with them.

"Dan, Mary, Burt, Melanie. I'll take you through to them now". He stood up and put his hand out to them.

Both sets of parents stood up in a daze and followed him from the room.

Red and Avery were conferring quietly together, finalizing their notes. They looked up and saw the stunned looks on the faces around them.

John and Carol were sitting with Maddie who was shaking her head and crying. Lureen and Ennis, flanking Bobby who was white faced, his eyes wide with horror at having his suspicions confirmed.

Doctor Stevens came back into the room followed by Dan Brunton. The doctor crossed to Red and Avery and started conferring in quiet tones. Red taking more notes as the Doctor obviously detailed the boys injuries for Red to complete his report.

Dan crossed over to Bobby and Ennis.

"Bobby, Ennis, we'd like you to come through with us. The doctor has said it's ok"

They left the waiting room, Dan walking between Bobby and Ennis.

"We want you both to know how much we appreciate everything you're doing for our boys. They think the world of you two."

Bobby and Ennis both mumbled something in reply as Dan led them into the Intensive care ward where the boys had been moved to.

"We've asked Emmit to have the boys bedded next to each other. We felt it would be real important to each other that they be able to see each other when they wake up." He turned and looked significantly at Bobby then Ennis.

"We know just how close those boys are." He gave a little smile. "You know, their whole courtship has been so proper. They wanted to do everything right. If they stay over it's always separate. Oh I'm sure they make out, but nothing more. Our local pastor holds them up as a kind of ideal couple." Another small smile and a sigh "They are each others world I think."

Ennis sighed inwardly knowing exactly what Dan was talking about. He developed a deeper respect for the building contractor, for knowing the truth about his son and accepting him and loving him just that same.

Dan seeming to know what Ennis was thinking, smiled at him.

"He's our Jackson. How could we not love him" he said simply as he lead them to Jackson and Mac.

CHAPTER 18

Bobby and Ennis stopped at the end of the beds, staring mutely at Jackson and Mac. Their handsome faces swollen and bruised. Bandages and tubes everywhere. Their breathing quiet and measured but at least, thank God, steady and strong.

Dan went around the end of Jackson's bed and sat with Mary. Burt and Melanie were sitting opposite them on the other side of Mac's bed. The two sets of parents facing each other across their sons.

Dan indicated that Bobby and Ennis should sit on a couple of chairs which had been moved between the beds. They were both very moved that the two families seemed to feel it was appropriate that Bobby and Ennis should be included this way. As though they were part of a larger family made up with the Brunton's , the Du Champs and themselves.

Ennis made sure Bobby was set, then quietly told him he was going out to talk to the others and have a word with Red and Avery.

Bobby assured him he was alright, so with a nod to each of the parents, Ennis quietly left and returned to the waiting room. He quickly assured the Twists, Lureen and Maddie that everything was ok and that Bobby was going to stay with the families for a while.

He saw Red and Avery were still there and indicated that he would like to talk to them outside. They nodded and headed out the door ahead of him.

Ennis was surprised to note it was now well into the afternoon, he hadn't realized how long they had already been there. Still half a day shouldn't be enough time for someones life to be turned upside down.

"So Ennis. What's on your mind?" asked Red, motioning Ennis over to a park bench away from the bustle of the Hospital entrance.

"This man Aguirre...Me and Bobby's Daddy...we had some history with the man."

"You mean Jack Twist? I remember him from when we were kids. Used to rodeo didn't he?"

"Yeah. Jack Twist. Well me and Jack herded sheep together for Aguirre, back in 63, up on Brokeback Mountain."

Red whistled quietly.

"I can't imagine that was a bed of roses!" he observed with irony.

Ennis snorted. He looked searchingly at Red and Avery sitting next to him, wondering how much he should tell these men. How much he could trust them.

He would do it for the boys. They were the ones who were important now. His own fears had got in the way for too long. This was his biggest and needed to be faced.

"Well there's something you need to know about. Something that could explain why Aguirre might do something like what happened to those boys."

Red seemed to understand that this was going to be awkward for Ennis. He gave him a quick nod and a smile to encourage him.

Ennis then told Red about that summer. About his and Jack's relationship. About Aguirre finding out and his treatment of Jack afterwards. Once he had finished, he looked hard at his boots, fearing how Red and Avery would react.

He finally looked up to find the two deputies looking at him levelly.

"I can see how that would have been hard to tell us Ennis," Avery nodded his agreement, "and I'm real glad you did! It explains a great many things, especially about the motivations for an attack like this. We've been hearing some nasty talk from some pretty nasty people round here about some new people up your way. I'm starting to realize it was you guys they were talking about."

At the look of horror on Ennis' face he moved to reassure him.

"Look it's just a bunch of rednecks talking. You'll get no trouble from me and Avery here. Nor from the Sheriff. You're decent upstanding folk, no two ways about it. But now I know who they are talking about I can do something about heading them off at the pass. Also it gives us a few ideas about who might be involved in this. I doubt Aguirre could have taken on those two boy on his own!"

Ennis whacked his hand against the side of his thigh in anger.

"I feel like I'm responsible for this. It's my fault Aguirre went after those boys. Like he was trying to get back at me!"

Red put his hand on Ennis's arm to calm him down.

"Now look Ennis. There's no way this is your fault. You aren't to blame for Aguirre being the twisted bastard he is. Whatever has happened to him to make him that way ain't your fault either. If anyone is to blame it's us for not seeing this coming. So take it off your back, you're not to blame!"

Ennis nodded to him gratefully.

"Thank you Red. I guess I really needed someone to tell me that. Too dense to see it myself"

"Go back in there with your family and friends. We'll go follow up on what we've talked about. If we find anything out, we'll let you know. Otherwise we'll check back when the boys are awake and see what they can tell us."

Red and Avery stood up with Ennis, shook hands with him and headed off to their patrol car.

Ennis watched until they were gone then headed back inside.

CHAPTER 19

Bobby sat dozing in his chair between the two hospital beds, keeping half a watchful eye on his two unconscious friends.

It was now late in the afternoon. Maddie had come in for a while and sat with them before going home to her parents. Lureen had gone somewhere with John and carol and Ennis had gone back up to the ranch to see to stock and so on. He would try to return in the afternoon the next day, once things were squared away on the ranch.

Bobby had gone out for something to eat with Maddie before she went home. It wasn't how Bobby had planned to take her out for the first time, but somehow, maybe because of their shared concern for Jackson and Mac, an understanding was reached. They would definitely do that double date with the boys yet.

When Bobby returned to the ward, he sent both sets of parents out for a break. They went in search of a meal together, leaving Bobby alone in the quiet of the ward, with his friends.

He had his head leaning back against the back of his seat and was watching Mac who would occasionally flinch or shudder, as though he could see things on the back of his eye lids that were scaring him. Bobby sighed and rolled his head the other way, to find Jackson's eyes open, watching him quietly.

"Jackson?" he sat up, moving closer to Jackson's bed, taking his friends uninjured hand.

"Hey Bobby" Jackson quietly replied.

"Your parents and Mac's are here somewhere, they've gone for some supper."

Jackson nodded. His eyes moved to Mac, darkened with concern, then returned to look at Bobby.

"He's alright Jackson. Pretty banged up, but alright. Just hasn't woken up yet" Bobby assured him.

"I've been watching you, watching him," Jackson said looking over at Mac's quiet form, "I feel safer knowing you're here"

"I wish I could have been with you last night. To protect you then."

He looked uncertainly at his friend, his heart aching at the sight of the battered face. A face that was normally so animated, laughing.

"Jackson?" he asked quietly, "can you tell me what happened?"

Jackson closed his eyes tightly, tears squeezing between the puffed up lids. He began shaking.

Bobby took Jackson's hand, in his left hand, while tenderly stroking Jackson's hair with his right. The sight of Jackson's distress bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Jackson. Jacko, baby boy. Hey, you don't have to tell me if you can't" he said quietly, unconsciously slipping into baby talk he would have used for a favorite little brother.

Jackson turned haunted eyes to face Bobby as Bobby continued to stroke his hair. Tears continued to run down his face, though the shaking began to slow under Bobby's tender ministrations.

"Oh Bobby...what they did..." his body started shaking with sobs and fear as he remembered the previous night.

Bobby started to panic.

"Jackson, please stop. Don't tell me now. I'll get the nurse to give you something to help you sleep."

He felt Jackson squeeze his hand as he shook his head.

"No Bobby. I've got to tell you. Somebody has to stop the people who did this. I think they might be after you and Ennis!" he said looking scared again.

That got Bobby's attention.

"Ok Jackson. I'm listening. Just take your time"

Jackson pulled Bobby's hand which was holding his, and lifted it to his chest, clasping it there as if it was a lifeline.

"After we left your place last night, a car came up behind us. They ran us off the road, then pulled us out of the car. They..." he looked hard at Bobby, gripping his hand tight.

"It was that guy from the stock sale."

"Aguirre?" Bobby asked.

Jackson nodded.

"He had a couple of guys and a girl with him. They were screaming at us, calling us perverts, animals."

He took a shaky breath, wincing from the pain in his ribs, before carrying on.

"They knocked me to the ground and kicked me, started screaming at me. Screaming they were going to mess up the pretty boy! Then...then...Zak...he...he went for Aguirre. He was trying to protect me Bobby" his eyes were haunted as he stared at Bobby.

"He was trying to protect me! One of the guys bashed him on the head, knocked him to the ground. Then they...Oh my God, Bobby they..."

He was sobbing again. Bobby held him as tight as he could, trying to be careful of his injuries.

"Jackson..."

"Bobby they raped him! One after the other. Every time I tried to get up to help him, the girl bashed me. She had a big piece of wood, or a baseball bat or something... and kept screaming...this is what happens to perverts...this what is going to happen to Del Mar and his little friend..."

Bobby was holding him to his chest now, holding him tight.

"Then they left us...just left us there...they said good riddance to bad rubbish, they're better dead...they meant to kill us Bobby! Now they're after you!"

Bobby held Jackson tight as he dared, feeling utterly helpless. What could he do?

He became aware of a sound behind him and looked around, surprised to see the boys parents and Red Pruitt standing around the bed. He hadn't even heard them come in.

They were all looking horrified. Red Pruitt stepped forward.

"Bobby, we heard all that. Aguirre and his friends are going to go down for attempted murder! Two guys and a girl.! I know exactly who he's talking about."

He was pacing up and down thinking out loud. Bobby's voice pulled him up short.

"Ennis!" he said urgently.

Red looked at him, puzzled.

"Red, Ennis has gone back to the ranch. Alone! They'll be going after him!!"

"Shit!" Red cursed as he dashed from the room.

CHAPTER 20

As Ennis drove back to the ranch, he gazed out across the plains of upstate Wyoming, musing about the curve balls that life could throw your way. Who would have thought six months ago that he would be living in this wild and lonely part of the state. There was no two ways about it, this was not inviting country. They were only forty five miles from a place called Devil's Tower for heavens sake. But no country should be as cruel as this place was turning out to be.

Youngsters like Jackson and Mac shouldn't be getting hurt like they did!

"It was Aguirre that hurt them Del Mar. Not you. Not this place!"

He had to keep telling himself that, out loud, over and over again. He knew there was no proof . Yet! Least ways, not until one of the boys regained consciousness and could tell Red and Avery what happened by that lonely piece of road. He knew deep in the fabric of his soul that Aguirre did it!

So near to his and Bobby's place too. That spooked him something fierce!

The hairs on the back of his neck had been standing up the closer he got to Lightning Flat. Something was really bugging him. Something about the way that Aguirre had leered at him back in that waiting room kept coming back to haunt him. That sneering face!

What was Aguirre doing hanging round up here at Lightning Flat? He couldn't possibly have any business up this way!

Just then he passed the place where he had found the "Mothership" that morning. He caught a glimpse of a Sheriff's car in amongst the trees and realized that they must still be investigating the crime scene. On an impulse he pulled to a stop and reversed back, parking the pick up off the road.

Ennis followed the car tracks until he came to the squad car where it was parked just outside the crime scene. He stood just outside the boundary tape, taking in the bright red Mustang, the Sheriff and another deputy standing by the car taking notes. Just then the Sheriff looked up and saw Ennis standing there.

He closed his note book and walked over to meet Ennis.

"Is there anything I can do to help you partner?" he drawled as he approached the tape in front of Ennis with his hands planted on his hips.

"Maybe."

Ennis wondered exactly what did he hope to find out by coming over. Ah well. Why not start with an introduction?

"I'm Ennis Del Mar. My partner, Bobby Twist and I own the old Twist place up the road. The boys work for us."

The sheriffs eyes lit up with recognition.

"It was Bobby Twist that found the boys wasn't it?" he asked. Ennis nodded.

"Yep. That's right. He's with them now"

"I've heard about you boys from Red and Avery. It's nice to meet you. My name is Stan Bartlet" he said shaking Ennis's hand.

"The deputy over there is Chuck Anders." Chuck waved quickly before carrying on with his notes.

"Red radioed me about your suspicions about this guy Aguirre, and we're taking it seriously! But as you can imagine, there's nothing concrete to link him, to the attack yet.

"Yeah, I figured so. Well I'm heading on over to the ranch if you need anything. And thank you Sheriff"

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything. Oh, how were the boys when you left?"

"Still unconscious but stable. Should be alright"

"Thanks Mr Del Mar. You take care of yourself now."

He shook hands with Ennis again and turned back to his investigation.

Ennis ambled back to the parked pick up, hands in pockets and head down as he tried to figure out why his neck hairs still felt like a redwood forest.

Again, Aguirre's sneering face flashed before his eyes, those eyes that seemed to say so clearly that

he fully intended to do Ennis harm. Serious harm!

Ennis stopped with his hand on the drivers side door handle, thinking for a second, shook his head and climbed into the truck.

It was as he was approaching the entrance to the ranch that realization hit like one of those lightning bolts this place was famous for. Aguirre was here to get him! Probably Bobby too! That's why he would have been hanging around up here. Those two poor boys just got in the way. Ennis just couldn't fathom how any one man could carry that much hate for so long.

At the last minute, before he was about to turn into the front entrance to the ranch, Ennis changed his mind and carried on to a seldom used entrance bringing him onto the rear of the property. That strange feeling just wouldn't go away and it was making Ennis cautious.

He parked the pick up behind some trees which screened it from the house, then quietly approached on foot.

The first thing he noticed was his horse, still tied up by the water trough beside the barn. Thank God he had already unsaddled it before getting the message that had sent him racing for the hospital. It was bad enough that it was bridled. If it been there all day with a saddle on, Ennis would have sent himself out for a good flogging!

Next thing he noticed was people sneaking around the rear of the house, peering round the corner, obviously waiting for someone to arrive. There were two guys and a woman he didn't recognize. There was no mistaking the hulking shape of Aguirre though.

Ennis was glad of his caution now. But what could he do now he had the advantage? He could go back and get the Sheriff and the deputy, but what if Bobby or Lureen the older Twist's arrived in the meantime? He looked again at his horse tied up by the barn and a glimmer of an idea formed. He remembered a trick he and his brother used to play on friends when they were kids. Would these guys fall for it though? Ah well , what did he have to lose if he gave it a shot. Ok, there was that whole he could lose his life thing. Dang it! He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life running from Aguirre.

He sent a quick prayer heaven wards and hoped that Jack would be watching over him too.

He crept back to the pick up and drove back to the road, then up the drive as if this was the most normal day in the world.

He pulled into the yard and parked over towards he barn, climbing out and heading straight for the barn doors. It was all he could do not to turn and look around, he was so aware of being watched. He could feel those four pairs of eyes boring into his back. As he entered the building he casually as possible picked up the saddle he had left there earlier in the day, keeping up the pretense nothing was amiss.

As soon as he was well inside and hidden in the gloom, he dropped the saddle, quickly grabbed a pump action shot gun and shells which were kept locked in barn, then shinned up to the hay loft, running quietly to the front to see if Aguirre and his friends had taken the bait.

There they were. Approaching from both ends of the house, cautiously creeping towards the barn. They were armed with a baseball bat and pieces of timber, but at least there were no fire arms.

Ennis breathed a sigh relief.

He gave the barn a quick check to make sure his trap was set. The rear doors were shut as they usually were. One more check on the hunters below who had not the slightest idea that they were the ones who were now walking into a trap. They were standing round the door peering inside, looking for him.

Ennis quietly slipped out through a skylight on to the roof, wedging it shut behind him. Effectively the only way in or out of the barn, now, was the big front doors.

He slid down the roof, and over the side and quietly landed beside his horse, which nickered quietly at sight of him. He leaped on it's back, gun in hand and with a yell, horse and rider thundered around the front of the barn.

As they rounded the corner Ennis added to the drama of his entrance by letting go with the pump action shot gun, jerking the next cartridge in with one hand just like the tough guys in the movies that Bobby made him watch constantly!

Aguirre and his gang were caught completely wrong footed!

They were confronted with the terrifying sight of a mad man on a horse, bearing down on them with artillery blazing. By the look of horror on their faces, they must have thought the four horsemen of the apocalypse had arrived.

For the finishing touch Ennis had the horse rear up at them. He clung on furiously with his knees, keeping himself on by sheer will power. Now would be a real bad time to get thrown Del Mar! What was he doing trying this bareback?!!

Somehow he stayed on and saw that Aguirre and his gang were stumbling backwards in the only direction they could go, straight in to the barn!

Ennis leaped from his horse at the barn doors, sending a couple more shots over Aguirre's head to scare them further back into the barn, then slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

There was stunned silence from inside the barn for a couple of seconds, then Ennis was assaulted by a tumult of cussing the likes of which he had never heard, He thought his ears were surely going to catch on fire. There were even a few curses he had never heard before that he would have to take note of to impress Bobby and the boys! The shouting was accompanied by futile crashing and bashing against the doors.

The adrenalin rush was starting to wear off now and Ennis was starting to shake like he never had before. He started laughing hysterically. Partly because of hearing Aguirre so pissed off, but mostly because of his own shattered nerves.

He staggered back to the porch, laughing in great guffaws then little hiccups and collapsed onto a deck chair. Just as he did so he saw a head tentatively peek out of the hay loft window. He let fly with the shot gun, hearing a satisfying yelp as whoever it was ducked for cover, setting Ennis off into another hysterical belly laugh. All he could think was that the barn was sure going to leak like a sieve from now on!

At that moment, three squad cars sped into the yard, sirens blaring and lights flashing, sliding broadside to a stop in front of Ennis.

Sheriff Bartlett scrambled out, gun drawn, followed quickly by Chuck Anders, Red Pruitt, Avery Hackett, a couple of deputies Ennis hadn't seen before and Bobby Twist. They all stared incredulously at Ennis, collapsed in a chair, clutching a shot gun, laughing hysterically, obviously completely unable to stop. All he could do was point helplessly at the barn where the new comers could now hear very angry shouting.

Bobby stormed up onto the porch, clutching Ennis's arm.

"Ennis...ENNIS! Are you ok?"

Ennis finally started to calm down, laughing in short bursts. He pulled Bobby tightly to him, who hugged him hard back.

"God Ennis! I was so scared they were going to get you too! Jackson is awake and has told us what happened! It was Aguirre! He wanted to get us too."

They became aware of a commotion over at the barn and stood up to watch. Ennis kept an arm around Bobby's shoulders, partly as reassurance for Bobby, but more so to keep himself standing upright as his knees were still feeling like jelly in a California earthquake.

They watched as Aguirre and his friends, in handcuffs, were hustled out of the barn, to the squad cars parked in front of the porch. As they approached, Aguirre who was being pushed along by Red and Avery, saw Ennis standing on the porch with his arm around Bobby's shoulders. He gave them a look of pure hatred and disgust, then spat at them.

Next thing he knew he was lying face down on the parking area, with a mouth full of gravel. Spitting at Bobby and Ennis had earned him a clout across the back of his head from Red and a shove in the butt from Avery's booted foot which had sent him face first into the dust.

"Oops sorry Aguirre my hand slipped when I tried to stop you falling." said Red almost sincerely.

"Completely my fault" added Avery "I thought I saw a big spider on your butt and was trying to squash it!"

They none to gently picked him up then "accidentally" bashed his forehead on the door frame of the car, twice, before "remembering" to duck his head for him. Apologizing to him profusely the whole time.

Once Aguirre was secure in the car, Red and Avery stepped up onto the porch by Bobby and Ennis.

"It's sure good to see you're ok" said Red.

"As soon as Jackson told us what had happened and that Aguirre was after you, I rounded up some back up and shot up here like a rabbit with a bullet up it's butt. Grabbed the Sheriff on the way. Looks like you had them well under control though. I'm going to love hearing how you did that over a cold beer sometime. We'd better get this lot back to town and booked though I guess. I'll see you both soon" he said shaking Ennis's hand and stepping off the porch and returning to the car.

"I'll see you soon too" said Avery shaking both their hands, but hanging onto Ennis's, just a little longer than was maybe necessary and giving him a look that had Ennis flushing to the roots of his hair. He gave Ennis's shoulder a squeeze, flashed Bobby a grin then hurried over and climbed into the squad car with Red.

Bobby threw a knowing look at Ennis which made him flush even more.

Sheriff Bartlett came over once all the hand cuffed trouble makers were secured in the squad cars, looking bemused by Ennis's flushed face and the knowing smirk on Bobby's.

"I think that has taken care of your little vermin problem. That was a neat piece of work rounding up those four. Are you coming back to town to see the boys?" Ennis nodded. "Well could you stop by the office and give me a statement, I'm dying to know how you did that!" he said gesturing towards the barn.

"Just an old farm boy trick" said Ennis. "But yeah, I'll call and do the paper work with you."

Sheriff Bartlett nodded, shook hands with them and trotted over to his car. With a scattering of gravel all three cars turned and headed off around the barn and back to town and finally all was dead quiet in the yard which was now being bathed in the russet glow of sunset.

Bobby turned and looked at Ennis who was still refusing to look him in the eye. Bobby chuckled and put his arm around Ennis giving him a quick squeeze.

"Come on cowboy, let's get this place squared away"

He then set off across the yard singing "I Shot the Sheriff" at the top of his voice. Ennis was damn sure they weren't the original words though!

CHAPTER 21

"We came scorching into the yard,...ha ha... expecting to find Ennis being pummeled into the earth! But...he he he... no,... there he is. Large as life,...ha ha ha... smoking shot gun in his hands and about to wet himself laughing!" Bobby was struggling to tell his story, gasping the words out around bursts of laughing. He had to stop completely at that point to control a belly laugh.

Jackson, who was sitting next to him, was looking severely pained. He desperately needed to laugh, but his broken ribs wouldn't let him. The pain in his ribs and the strain of not laughing, when his whole soul demanded it, looked like it might be a terminal! He had been allowed out of his bed and was now sitting next to Bobby by Mac's bed.

Mac had woken during the night, so they were visiting at his bed. He was quiet and withdrawn, his eyes straying to Jackson, constantly, as though needing to reassure himself that Jackson really was there, alive and in one piece. His eyes would light up and his features show some of his former animation.

Both Jackson and Bobby ached when they saw Mac's soul so damaged. They could not even imagine what he was going through. They both sensed however that he badly needed them to be their old selves, so weren't wasting any time being overly careful with him.

Mac's parents were sitting across the bed from the boys, enjoying the story, but watching their son closely. Still not quite sure what happened from here.

The object of the collective mirth, Ennis, was sitting at the end of the bed, looking like he was trying to pretend the story was about someone else. Sitting next to him was another reason for him to be a bit off balance.

Deputy Avery Laskett had arrived a short while earlier, walking in as though casually coming to visit the boys. His eyes only briefly acknowledged their presence before scanning the room and finding what he was looking for. On seeing Ennis, his eyes lit up and he picked up a chair and plonked it down right next to Ennis's.

To his credit Ennis didn't run for the hills, though Bobby was sure that had been his first instinct. Ennis's discomfort at this development only made Bobby's enjoyment at his expense even more exquisite.

"I just wish I could have been there to see you pull that off Ennis!"

Ennis crossed his arms and gave Bobby a poker faced look.

"Well maybe we should stage re-enactments and advertise for an audience"

"I'd pay to see that!" exclaimed Avery, earning himself a sharp look from Ennis.

"Me too!" chipped in Jackson.

They were all pleased to see that Mac's eyes were brightening as he listened to their banter. On seeing this, Ennis began to smile, pleased that the ribbing at his expense was helping lift the boys spirits. It was going to be a long rough road back for him, but the first steps were being taken with him engaging in the banter with his friends.

Bobby had got some control over his diaphragm again.

"Seriously though Ennis." he continued in a more sincere tone. "The boys and I have been talking and we all wanted to do something for you. Something to show how much we appreciate the way you look out for us."

He turned to Avery

"Did you get it for us?"

"Sure did." Replied the big deputy as he headed off into the corridor and returned with a long package, which he presented to Ennis.

"For you" he said giving Ennis a dazzling smile.

Ennis went a little pink as he unwrapped the package. When he saw what was inside, his face softened. Inside was a framed sign writing proof for a sign in big bold print.

BROKEBACK RANCH

Bobby watched Ennis, trying to gage his response. When Ennis still hadn't said anything after a very long quiet moment, Bobby couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Hope you like it Ennis. We thought it was about time the ranch had a name and we figured that Daddy would have liked it."

"Bobby, it's beautiful. You're right, Jack would have loved this!" He looked up at Bobby and the others with tears glistening in his eyes.

"He finally brought us home!"


End file.
